Uchiha's Bride
by Red-7A
Summary: SasukexSakura IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T REVIEW OR PMs!
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little different because I mixed up with my own version J )

* * *

**Author Note : This is the revision of chapter 1. It was edited by My Beloved And Smart Editor "Juicy Kiwi" ^0^v**

**She didn't just edited the grammars and spelling but she replaced my words with the words wich are more suitable (because I lack in vocabularies too. Hehehehe ^-^), and it makes this story more interesting. THANK YOU SO MUCH ^___^v **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary**

Haruno Sakura is a young girl who lives just with her mother because her father has passed away when she was five years old. Now at sixteen years old, her mother passed away too because illness. And in her last will, her mother said that Sakura must lives with Uchiha family. Without Sakura knowing, there is a handsome guy and very wealthy waiting for her in Uchiha family. But he is cold and mean, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. When Sakura arrived at Uchiha's big house, unexpectedly he said, "Starting now you are my wife". He even stole Sakura's first kiss. So what going to happen to Sakura next? Read the story if you want to find out. ^o^v

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note :**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_.

* * *

After her mother passed away, Sakura followed her mother's last will to live with Uchiha family. So she was currently going to the address which had given to her before she die. It was bright and sunny day when she walked to Uchiha family's house. It wasn't hard to find this house in Konoha, when almost everybody that Sakura has asked knew exactly where the house is. Finally, she arrived in front of Uchiha's house, her jaw almost dropped when she saw that house, which more to her, was a mansion. "T-the address is not wrong...right? Wow, it's a very big house. It can't be right …" Sakura was too indulged in the size of the house. She couldn't sense that there was a guy behind her watching from inside his red Ferrari Porsche. "You're...Haruno Sakura right? … Finally showing up.", he said with cold tone. His voice startled her by hearing her name being called from behind. Turning around, from the first look, she was faced with very a handsome man with raven hair and onyx eyes. Suddenly, two guards opened the gate to the house and not long after, a few maids came out to bow in front of him, "Welcome home Uchiha sama."

"WHATTTT!!!!UCHIHA SAMA??!!!, Sakura cried with a shocking face. **U-uchiha sama…it can't be…he is so young…is he the owner of this big house?**

"What's wrong with 'Uchiha sama'?" Sasuke said as he was out from his car and walking to enter the house. "No, I'm just a little bit surprise that Uchiha-sama is so young." "Hn" Sasuke kept walking without even a glare at her. Sakura tried to pursue after him, but his step was too fast, she can't kept a pace along his side. "Ano, Uchiha sama, my mother told me to come here … hmmp.." Unexpectedly, Sasuke stopped walking abruptly and grab Sakura's jaw. "Hn ... My wife is not pretty, but it's okay", Sasuke said in front of her face , and closing their gap, it made Sakura blushed. After that, Sasuke released her and continued his walk further to the house leaving Sakura stood like a statue with shocking expression.

**Wife…wife….wife…. wife….wi..fe…**

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!???? WIFE???!!!! Oh God, it can't be…is he insane or something???" Sakura screamed loudly because of shock infused with a bit of anger. How can he said something like that, she just only sixteen? Sure she wants to marrying someone, specially a handsome guy like him, but not now, she was to young to be a wife. Sakura followed after the rude man and found him sitting on the couch. She confronting him to give her a good explanation about what he said earlier.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with cold tone without meeting her eyes.

" 'What do you want?' eh? You asked me what I want after what you said to me earlier. Are you insane!?" Sakura shouted at him. Her face was fume with smoke blasting from her ears.

"Insane? I'm going INSANE if I have a pink hair like you. Annoying."

"WHAT??!! How dare you insult my hair!" It made Sakura more angry at him, this over arrogant man. "Alright Uchiha lets just forget about this insult, and back to what you're said to me before." Sakura tried to calm down and get some explanation from him.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"Which one from what I said that I must to explain to you?"

Hearing his words made Sakura more irritated and losing her patient, she inhaled her breath deeply and tried to calm down once more, because she knew if she just let her temper raised, she will no get any explanation from him and the two of them will just ended with insulting each other.

"I mean when you said about wife. What do you mean about that? And by the way who are you?"

"He is your fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke" said a man not to young and not to old, maybe around his thirty.

"FIANCEEEE…!!!??? Sakura would soon to have a heart attack from the unending shock waves.

"Yes. I'm his private assistant, my name is Akira", said the man before.

Sakura still looked confused. Seeing this, Akira tries to explain everything to her.

"Let me explain to you Haruno-san. Two years ago, a tragedy occurred in Uchiha family, and all Sasuke sama' s family died in that tragedy, his father, mother and old brother. So, since then, Sasuke-sama, as the only heir from Uchiha family, has been taking over the whole Uchiha's properties, and he had also become the CEO of Uchiha Corporation. And.."

"Wait! CEO?? Uchiha Corporation…do you mean Uchiha Corporation, the biggest corporation in Konoha, which business includes hotels, restaurants, weapons, and so many others??? Oh God, I can't believe it….And you look so young, how old are you exactly?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just sat there on couch drinking his coffee.

"Sasuke sama is sixteen years old, Haruno san" Akira answered her politely.

"Sixteen years old, a CEO??!!!!" Sakura pointed her finger at Sasuke with the look beyond believing.

"What? Is that wrong? Don't point at me."

Tch…asshole.

"Haruno-san, let me continuing my explanation before you further interrupt me. Sasuke sama's father and your mother are old friends. So they want their children to married each other. That's why Sasuke sama become your fiancé."

"Wait! What a great story like drama or some kind of fairytale but I don't believe it! It's impossible."

Then Akira pulled out something looks like a paper from his coat. "Haruno san, here is the last will from Sasuke sama's father before he die. She began reading the dreaded paper that would change her life. It said the exact same thing Akira said to her before. Sakura's face became more shocked.

"Wait ... but I don't wanna married yet."

"I'm sorry Haruno san, it can't be cancelled. Hospital bills, schools payment and other bills had been paid by the Uchiha. And all of that…if I calculated is about ten million Yen. And that's what you must repay to Sasuke sama if you want this married arrangement to be cancelled."

"What???!!! DEBT???!!!"

Sasuke chuckled from hearing it. "So it means you must follow everything I say." Smirked.

Hearing what Sasuke said, made Sakura losing control, so she yelled at him. "Even if this is my parents' last will, I don't know anything about this arrangement!!! Are you really agreeing with this!?"

"No problem with me."

"What?! Why?? Don't you have a dream or some desires to reach for? Like fall in love with someone and then married and living together, have children because of love then raising them….??"

"So you want a child?"

"Eh?? Not…is not what I meant. I…I…mean how can I marrying you…I'm just sixteen, I even not yet felt what first kiss is like…" Sakura blushed from blurting out that kind of thing.

Sasuke stared at her, making Sakura feeling uncomfortable from his unending gaze.

"Hn, what can I say." Abruptly stood up from his couch, he kissing her. His left hand was holding her head. Sakura felt so surprise by his action, her eyes wide open. Sasuke deepened the kiss, his tongue begging permission to enter her mouth. Unable to resist, she gave the permission. Sasuke tongue entered her mouth and began to explore it, taste it, and ravish it.

**Oh God, I shouldn't be doing this. But his lip felt so warm, I can't resist it. Please God help me. My heart beating so fast and hard, I hope he doesn't hear it. He even using his tongue….it's too long, I can't breathe….**

"Ng..ng…w…ha..t..?" Sakura tried to say something to stop this but his mouth was still covered hers.

"Now? Are you satisfied? It's better if you just accept this arrangement." Sasuke said after ending their heated kissed, but his hand still holding Sakura's head.

"What are you doing??!!You asshole!!Jerk!!What do you mean I'm better to accept this!!!"

"Like you said, if I can't kissed you, we can't married right?"

"It's not what I mean!! Stupid asshole!!"

**Why this guy … forcing me!! He is so cruel!**

Akira came closer to Sakura and gives her something.

**Oh God, I forgot Akira is here too….it's so embarrassing.**

"What's this?"

"Haruno san, here is the marriage license. You just need to give your signature right here."

"I will not do it, NEVER!!"

"But Haruno san, you must remember you mother wanted you to enter Konoha High school, and like you know. The tuition is not free to study there. But because Uchiha sama, maybe you can enter the school, your mother would be very happy in heaven now if she saw you studying there. Or do you want to quit your education and do camping activities instead? Of course you wouldn't want to disappoint your mother right?" Akira said with devilish grin on his face.

Sakura felt hopeless after hear that, she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, never. Sakura silently nodded,giving her signature on the marriage license.

"Congratulation on your wedding!!" Akira said happily.

Sakura didn't move, she just stood there like a statue. Then everything went silent.

Sasuke broke the unnerving silent with his voice.

"Because this is what your mother wished. It's best you should marry me right?" He smirked again. "I'm going back to work, as a new wife, you must clean yourself."

**New wife??!!!**

"EEEHHH??? Clean myself??"

But Sasuke already gone to work with Akira.

After that, a few maids came and guided Sakura to bathroom, to help her with the 'cleaning' as Sasuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the office.

"Starting now. Everything will begin. I will play with her life." A devilish smirk was plastered over Sasuke's face. Akira's face looks concern and worry from his intention.

* * *

Back to Uchiha's house

Sakura was wearing a beautiful gown, her hair, her make up, her nail, everything about her had been make over. She looks beautiful. Her make up is light not dark, and her pink hair looks more shining than before. After the make over, the maids served her a dinner, a luxury dinner. When the dinner is over, a maid guided her to her bedroom.

"Lady Uchiha, this is your bedroom." The maid bowed politely and then leaving her alone in front of the bedroom.

Sakura entered the room. She was shocked to see the interior. Not because it was huge and lavishing but the bed. It was designed for newly wed couple. There were so many rose petals on it.

"WHAT IS THIS??!!!"

**Wait…after married…it means we must do that…..oh God help me.**

"Nice dress. Now you look more interesting", Sasuke said with husky voice on Sakura's ear from behind her.

"Kyaaaa…..Yo..you…already home?

"What? Is that wrong if I come back to my own house?"

"WE…WELLL..WELCOME! You must be really tired!!!"

Sasuke just stood there and untie his tie, Sakura'eyes wide open saw what his doing.

"Ano…"

Sasuke walked closer in front of her. He embraced her.

"Wa..wait a minute! I…I'm not ready yet…."

Sasuke didn't even care about what she said. He abrupptly carried her bridal style and put her on the bed with him on top of her, beginning unbuttoned his shirt.

"We are a new couple right?"

Sakura blushed a bright red.

Sasuke's hand reached her neck then grabbed her dress to pull it down. Her red bra was now revealed and exposed.

"No!!Nooo!!!NO!!!! Let me go! I don't like this."

Sakura pleaded to him.

**This married is because of debt, there is no love. I can't do it.**

Sasuke abruptly grab one of her wrist and start kissing it and licking her hand and arm. He smirked against it.

"Keep on rejecting me more. So this would be more fun."

"STOP IT!!!!" Sakura yelled loudly.

Sasuke stopped his action, staring at her.

"We can do this kind of thing if our hearts are connect to each other. If there is love between us. But you don't like me so you can't do something like this to me..!!!!"

**If there is no love, this will mean nothing…**

Sakura began to cry, tears flowing down from her eyes. Sasuke just kept staring at her but now his gaze softened than before and it held some kind emotion, unlike the cold gaze he gave her.

"Yo…you…even don't lo..ve..me….", Sakura said between her sob.

Sasuke took her hand again then kiss the top of her palm.

"I love you."

"EHHH???" What he just said has surprised her.

"I always love you. That's why I want you to be mine. I love you." After all of those loving phrases, Sasuke started kissing her again, from her palm then her cheek, he meets her lip.

"What did you just say?"

But Sakura just got a kiss as an anwer. Sasuke kept kissing her on the mouth. His tongue ravished her mouth. When Sasuke parted their lips to get some air, Sakura tried to escape from his grasp. But it's too difficult, because of his strong hold on top of her.

Sakura turned around so her back was faced him, but her body was still being trapped underneath his body.

"Don't run. Look at me!! Be mine."

One of his hands held her shoulder and the other entwining with hers.

Kissing her shoulder, her back and the base of her neck. Sakura moaned with this action. Whispering moan for him to hear.

"Since long time ago I have always love you, Sakura."

"Long time ago…?"

Sakura still blushing and her face became redder than before. Suddenly Sasuke smirked, an evilish smirk.

"Haha, you actually believe it huh?"

Sasuke stood and she stares at him with wide eyes, confused with what he said.

"But you're just interesting enough. All girls are just same. I can get them easily. Just stupid minds, who believes deeply with love." Sasuke said it with mocking tone and his evil smirk still glue on his face.

Sakura cried again and shuddered with anger.

"I hate you !!! You lowly human being!!" Sakura yells at him. But he just walks out from their bedroom and ignoring her. Sakura continued to sob.

**I…I don't need to cry for a jerk like him.**

"Okaasan…you really want me to marry him? It must be because you feel hopeless with our poor economic condition right?" Sakura talked to herself, she missed her mother a lot.

Stupid..Don't cry! I will never cry!!

* * *

Tomorrow Morning

"Uchiha sama."

"What's all this rackus about?" Sasuke asked his maid.

"That's….Lady Uchiha." He followed the maid to the direction where Sakura is. Finally arriving at the dining room, on the table, he saw it was lavished with dishes, but not the usual his chef always make. These dishes were more simple and traditional Japanese.

"What's this?"

"Uchiha sama, we tried to stop her but…."

And the Sakura showed up with apron and both hand on her her hips.

"Of course I need to prepare your foods right? I heard from the maids that every morning you only have a cup of coffee. If you don't eat a proper breakfast, you will not have energy all day!"

Sasuke surprised and shed sweat drops by her action.

"Oi, you…"

"Whatever, c'mon sit down", Sakura dragged his arm and made him sit on the chair.

"….Oi, What are you thinking?"

"I made up my mind. We are married now, even if you're angry with me. Nothing's gonna change. We both must try to know each other and try to get close."

Sasuke's eyes wide open hearing her decision.

**This man is cruel but…maybe if we stay together, perhaps I can find the other side of him.**

Sasuke started to eat her cooked food.

"Hn…not bad."

Sakura feel happy heard his comment to her work.

"Okay then tomorrow I will make wasabi!"

"I don't eat wasabi."

"Like a child!"

"Annoying..!!"

TBC

* * *

**Sorry if there are still any mistakes in grammars or spelling because me and my editor are just humans, not God.**

**Please R&R. ^0^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little different because I mixed up with my own version ^0^v )

* * *

**Author Note : This is the revision of chapter 2. It was edited too by My Beloved And Smart Editor "Juicy Kiwi" ^0^v**

**She is good in writing, really Thank you ^__^v**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note :**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

**

* * *

  
**

One peaceful morning at Uchiha house was interrupted by two maids gossiping about their master.

"It has been three days right?"

"Yes, Uchiha sama has been ignoring Sakura sama, and moreover he spent the night outside, nobody knows where."

"Before married, he often slept over at countless women's place. Poor Sakura sama, they're just married but Uchiha sama treats her like this already."

Sakura who didn't mean to over hear their conversation, felt so angry and sad. She didn't blame them. They just talked what they saw. Sakura walking a long the corridor of the house, feeling angrier with every steps she took.

**I've heard that he is very popular among women and he has so much fan girls out there. What kind of man is he...!?**

Sakura stopped her steps. She can't hold it anymore, this rage in her chest.

"WE SHOULD BE INTIMATE AND TRY TO KNOW EACH OTHER!!!" Sakura shouted very loudly.

"What's this, already noisy in the morning."

It surprised Sakura, Sasuke standing right behind her, he looks like a mess. Smirking at her.

"You really wanted me to come home that much?" He chuckled.

"No...It's not like that." Sakura blushed.

Suddenly a woman walked in and standing beside Sasuke.

"Not bad, she is cute", said the woman. The woman grins at her.

"So, this is the Lady Uchiha?" She said with mocking tone.

**Who is this woman? What the hell she said about? She is pretty, is she his.........**

"I'm Sasuke kun's secretary. My name is Karin. I'm the one who always take care of him." Karin grins devilishly, staring at Sakura like she just won something over her. Sakura feels hurt, so much hurts, but she can't utter a word. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she feels hurt and betrayed. Just standing there, shivered, trying to hold back her tears.

"You can go now." Sasuke said to Karin.

"Yes Sasuke kun." She giggled.

**What...? That means...these passed two days they've been together...?**

"What's good from a kid like you? Huh!" Karin whispered to Sakura's ears just when she passed Sakura to leaving the Uchiha house.

"Shitsureishimasu." Karin said once again to Sasuke before she left.

"Thank you."

After Karin left, leaving just the two of them, Sakura and Sasuke. She took a glance at him.

**His shirt is messy. UGH...He even looks more sexy...UGH.....His pheromone perfume?Cologne is too strong... No Sakura...Hold yourself. Huh! Whatever I'm just a kid!**

Then Sakura just walked away ignoring Sasuke.

"Oi." Sasuke called to her.

"I want to go to school!" Sakura answered but kept walking away. Sasuke felt annoyed now because of her distance.

On a swift move, he reached her waist and lifted up her. He carrie her on his shoulder, her face against his back.

"KYAAA...!!!"

"What are you doing?!! Put me DOWN NOW!!"

But Sasuke just ignored her whimper and keep walking.

"Get my car." He said to his servant.

Then he put Sakura in the car.

"Wa...wait! WAIT A MINUTE!! What are..."

"Use your seatbelt."

"Where are we going!? I must go to school..."

"I'll call your school later. Be quiet! Annoying."

**This man is a selfish jerk!!!**

On their way, they kept the silent strong. No one tried to talk. Finally they arrived.

"Get out from the car." Sasuke said with his usual cold tone.

Sakura walked out from the car and looks around her. She knew this place, it's the airport.

"Eh? Wait, this....Hey, actually where are we going..?"

Sasuke ignored her question and kept walking. Sakura followed behind him. And then Sasuke stopped walking. In front of him there was a jet plane, personal jet plane with Uchiha symbol on it.

"Of course we are going to honeymoon!?" Sasuke answered her question before.

"HAAAHHH....!!!!!!!!!!????" Sakura was shocked hearing that. Very shocked, there was a blank expression on her face. Her jaw almost dropped on the pavement ground.

"Uchiha sama, this way please." The pilot said to Sasuke.

So...they're take off now.

* * *

On The Plane, Three Minutes After They Take Off

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!????" Screamed Sakura.

She still shocked even they now are flying up high, far far far away.

After about one hour, they arrived at the honeymoon place which Sasuke talked about. It's a mansion near the beach. The mansion is white and looks very beautiful, it's surrounded by white sand and coconut trees. The scenery is also beautiful, the ocean is clear blue, and it's looked like a paradise.

"Where are we!?"

"It's Uchiha's personal island."

Sakura looked around at the place.

**It's very beautiful...**

A woman came outside from the mansion. The lady who takes care of this mansion, the housekeeper.

"Long time no see. You must be tired Uchiha sama, Sakura sama."

Sasuke ordered the house keeper to prepare the necessary, meanwhile Sakura was lost in her thought.

**UGH....!!!What the hell is this...In fact, he didn't come home for two days. He ignored me and doing something who knows with his secretary. And I've been absent from school for three days, but now he brought me here without even bother to asked me, at least mention something...Jerk!!! I don't want to talk to someone like him!!**

Then Sakura walked away with high speed leaving Sasuke and the housekeeper there.

"Where are you going? You can get lost if you go by yourself", said Sasuke.

But Sakura just ignored him. Sasuke following her and abruptly grab her arms from behind. Sakura tried to escape, but his hold is too strong.

"In the room, there are clothes for you to change. Go change out of this ugly clothes of yours."

**UGH..SUCK..!!!**

Suddenly Sakura pull out her arm from his grip, used her all energy.

"It's not needed!! I'm fine with this!!"

What if I'm not pretty like his secretary!!

"What? For three days you want to keep using this attires?" Sasuke smirked.

"O..of course!!! So what!?"

**I'll never follow his order. NEVER!!!**

It was in the middle of the day. The sun was too bright and very hot at this island. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting near the swimming pool. Sakura just kept drinking and drinking. She continued to pour down the ice water over and over. It felt too hot. And Sasuke kept watching her. He didn't feel too hot because he already changed his clothes. He only wore a black short and a white singlet, but Sakura was still in her clothes before because she refused to change.

"Why are you keeping on drinking?" He said with a mocking tone.

"Nothing. It's cool in here. I'm just enjoying this honeymoon." She said with a faked smile on her lips.

Even though Sakura said it's cool in there but she just keeps on drinking ice water over and over........

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Sakura still drinking and Sasuke just kept watching her. But Sakura can't hold it anymore, she felt dizzy and almost fell.

"Sakura sama, let me take you to the room." Said the housekeeper who brought the next glass of ice water for her. And then she took Sakura to her room, to change clothes. When Sakura saw the prepared clothes, she was shocked.

"Wh...What's this!?" Her brows knitted.

"These are from Uchiha sama. He already prepared all of this before you two arrived in here. He said these kinds of dresses are suitable for Sakura sama."

**E...Even the underwear too!! Why and how in the world does he know my size!?**

"You should dress yourself because you're enjoying your honeymoon right? You love each other. It makes me jealous." Said the housekeeper, she smiled happily to Sakura.

"No! He just plays around with me!"

But the housekeeper just kept her warm smile at her.

**I'm not gonna lose to him!**

"After this, you both will go on a cruise so...hmmmm....how about this dress?" The housekeeper gave a dress to Sakura to wear. It' a sleeveless dress with flowers pattern on it, the length was provoking without sufficient clothe to cover her back, the bottom of the dress just reached the middle of Sakura's thigh. The dress holds Sakura's curved body perfectly.

* * *

After a Few Minutes

"Sorry, I'm late" Said Sakura to Sasuke. She walked to where Sasuke sat.

"Hey, why did you only buy this kind of dress? It's too expensive and...and...it's too revealing...It's embarrassing me!!!"

"Because I like that kind of dress." He smiled at her

"It fits you"

Sakura blushed, even when he didn't say she was beautiful because she knew that jerk will never admit it in front of her.

Then they went on the awaiting cruise. Of course it was personal with Uchiha symbol on it.

Sasuke was standing outside, at the deck.

"Oi, come here."

"No! I'm fine in here! If you want to look the sea then see it by yourself!"

Sasuke was very annoyed by her talk. He went inside and abruptly grabbed her hand, pulling her outside to the deck.

"What do you like then? You are the one who want us to be more intimate and know each other, that's why I brought you here!" Sasuke yelled at her. It was the first time he lost control and yelled at her. Sakura tried to release her hand.

"It hurts..."

Sasuke slacked his grip but still holding her hand.

"What...What about you? You didn't come home for two days...even when I'm your...." Sakura paused.

"I know I'm just a kid, not pretty and mature like your secretary. But I'm not the same like all the girls around you!! Who you can fool and play around!!!"

Sasuke's eyes wide open heard her. He looks amused at her.

"You're jealous?"

"No...No.."

Sasuke's other hand grabbed her waist, pulling her to his chest. He looking at her eyes and smiling. Sakura blushed and her face became red like a tomato.

"Let me go!" She tried again to release from him.

Suddenly he let go of her, Sakura lost her balance.

"NO!!!" She screamed. "KYAAAA!!!" **NO WAY! I'M FALLING!!!**Sakura falls to the sea. She tried to reach for his hand but failed. I CAN'T SWIM!!!

Sasuke quickly jumped to the sea to help her. He swims to her and trying to reach her hand. And he succeed, pulling the lifeless body to him.

* * *

"This....Where...?"Sakura finally awake.

"Ah you're awake!? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" The housekeeper worried about her condition.

**I fell to the sea before......**

Sakura sat up on her bed and hold her head. Still feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Thanks God you're okay. When Uchiha sama came back here carrying you, both of you were soaking wet. I'm both surprised and worried."

**Oh I remembered now...He helped me when I was falling to the sea.**

Sakura suddenly ran outside the room to find Sasuke.

"Sakura sama, you need to rest!" The housekeeper chased after her. Sakura just kept running, she needed to see him now. After searched all over the rooms in the mansion, she found him at the balcony, on the second floor of the mansion. Sleeping on the long couch just wearing his short. He looks peaceful, like an innocent child. Some of his hair covering his face. Sakura approached him silently, tried not to awake him because of the tiresome look on his face. Her eyes softened seeing him like this.

"I think Uchiha sama is tired." said the housekeeper with low voice.

"Last few days, Uchiha sama spent the nights at the office and keep on working, so he can took a vacation like this. He had been forcing himself too hard."

**Eh? No way...So he didn't go with his secretary...? So...from the very beginning, he wanted to take me here. That's why he forced himself to get done all his works...? Why...?**

Sakura took a blanket near the couch. Looks like Sasuke forgot to wear it.

"I don't understand you. You always make fun of me!!" Sakura whispered while put the blanket on his body. After that she just stood there, watching him sleep, touching his shoulder, feeling the comfort with the warm. **I really don't understand you. Are you a bad man...or actually a good man? Hey, when will I can understand you......is the day soon to come...?**

Suddenly Sakura remembered something. She walked inside the mansion to find the houkeeper.

"Ano, can you help me?" Asked her to the housekeeper.

* * *

The sun is already set now, Sasuke's eyes opened slowly.

"Blanket..?"

And then Sasuke felt something hot on his back. He took the thing on his back, he looked at it. He raised his brows.

"THAT GIRL..!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile With Sakura

Sakura was standing in front the large bath tub.

"Yosh! I want to get shower, I feel so much better now."

And just right before she remove her clothe, Sasuke grabs her head from behind and placing the thing that was on his back to her forehead. It startled Sakura.

"Ah! You're awake..."

"What's this? When I was sleeping, it's you who put this to my back right?

(A/N: This thing is a ….I confuse to describe it...hmmm......it's a plaster and usually Asian people place this to their body, where they feel sore or tired. It feel warm or hot. ^___^;)

"What is this for? Explain." Sasuke asked, looking annoyed.

"You...you seem tired. You forced yourself too hard working so you can took holidays and brought me here?"

There is a hint of amazed on his face.

"So...So..." Sakura felt so nervous under his gaze.

"And you helped me before. Thank you..."

Sasuke smiled at her and carried her up bridal style.

"KYAAA....!?" She blushed.

"Who said I'm tired?" Sasuke took Sakura climb in the bath tub.

"KYAAA....!?" Sakura cries when her feet touch the cold water.

"I...I'm still wearing clothes!! And who said I want to take a bath with you?!!! Jerk!!"

"Tonight. You will have no more left of your energy. You should be worrying about that....not me." Sasuke whispered with husky tone on her ear.

**What did he just say?? Strange Jerk!!**

He embraced her from behind and started kissing her ear, his hands around her waist. He bit her ear. Sakura moan and blushed. Then Sasuke stopped his action.

"HEHE" He grins at her. A suspicious grin.

Then he tries to kiss her on the lips while his hands try to undress her.

"WHAAA!!!NO!! I never said I want to do this!!!"

Sasuke chuckled but keep on kissing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.............!!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry if there are still any mistakes in grammars or spelling because me and my editor are just humans, not God.**

**Please R&R. ^0^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little different because I mixed up with my own version ^0^v )

* * *

**Author Note : This is the revision of chapter 3. It was edited too by My Beloved And Smart Editor "Juicy Kiwi" ^0^v**

**Love my EDITOR so much (^0^v). Wish her all the best. **

**Thank you**

**Arigatou**

**Gamsahamnida**

**Gracias**

**to**

**My Editor (muaachhhh...muaaacchhhh... ) ^___^v**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Author's Note :**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_

_

* * *

  
_

At Konoha Highschool, II-C Class

"Haruno's mother had passed away since a week ago. And she was adopted by her family's friend. So starting from now her name is Uchiha Sakura." Kurenai sensei said in front of the class.

All the students were surprised, whispering to each other.

"Eh, Uchiha, does she mean Uchiha from Uchiha Corporation!?"

"No way, awesome!"

"Of course that Uchiha, do you think how much Uchiha in this Konoha!"

"Silent please!" Kurenai shouted to calm down the class. "All of this needed procedures and because she was absent from the class for a week, she had missed a lot of lessons so I hope all of you can help her with the lessons. Sakura, you can sit now." Kurenai told Sakura who was standing beside her.

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei." Sakura smiled and walked to her chair.

**I can't tell the true that actually I married him.** Said Sakura in her heart, she sighed.

* * *

At Break Time

"EEH, MARRIED!?"

"Sssstt! Ino, your voice is too loud!" Sakura whispered to Ino, her best friend at school. She has told everything to her, there are no secrets between them. Sakura sweated drop because of Ino's reaction. She almost made the whole school know about her marital status.

"So about being adopted is just a lie then...?" Ino whispered to her.

"Yes, I had do that because our school is too strict. I can't tell the truth."

"Oh Sakura, I can't believe it, you already did that before me." Ino said teasing her.

"NO, not yet!!! I don't like him!!!" Sakura blushed.

"But Sakura, how about him? He likes you right?"

There was a hint of sad on Sakura's face.

"I don't know...He is cruel, cold, and he loves to makes fun of me. But sometimes he acted very nice too. I think he only just consider me as an interesting thing or toy maybe..."

"Really..!?" Ino asked with concern in her tone.

Suddenly all the students, especially the girls run outside the school building's gate.

"Hey look that car!" Said one girl.

"I wonder who he wants to pick up?"

"Who, who!? Whose boyfriend is he!?"

All the girls were extremely loud from looking at the front gate of the school building. There, a red Ferrari Porsche was parked and a handsome man stands out in front of the car. Even with all that crowded noise, Ino and Sakura paid no attention to what ever commotion going on out at the front gate of their school.

"Hey Sakura, look at the car. It's a modificated car. Cool!" Ino pointed to the car. Sakura took a glance at the car from the window. And immediately, Sakura face turned blank and sweated drops of nervouseness. Her eyes wide open.

**I think I remembered something....That car.....OH NOOOOO!!!! OH GOD...!? It's just a dream right!? Oh No! Make this a dream please!!**

"Ino, I gonna go home now!!" Sakura said in hurry.

"Eh? Sakura!!?" Ino called her but it was too late. She had already run down the flight of stairs.

**Wait, what is he doing in here!? Usually he never comes to the school...!**?

Sakura increased her speed. Finally she arrived just in time when Sasuke strutted a few steps inside the gate.

"WAIT!!!" Sakura called him to stop him there. Sasuke glared at her.

"YOU. Why you didn't answer my call?!" Sasuke shouted at her. He looks angry. Sakura stood in front of him, dumbfounded.

"Hah!?"

"You didn't bring it right? I gave it to you yesterday." said Sasuke with cold tone.

**Yesterday....yesterday...C'mon Sakura remember it!Yesterday............................................................. OH!!! He gave me cell phone yesterday! Oh I forgot it...What should I tell him now.......**

"Ah...Ummm...Yes...I..I don't know how to use it..." Sakura tried to make an excuse. Sasuke's face looks surprised and disbelief. His expression cringed at how stupid she can be, doesn't even know how to use a cell phone.

"But why are you here!! You know that the school is very strict, if they knew about us, they will drop me out from this school!!!" Sakura gritted her teeth tried to keep her voice low.

"I can't hear you." He said with mocking tone.

"UGH!!!"

"Whatever you said was nothing, it is critical situation now."

"Eh? What do you..."

With a swift move, Sasuke lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder.

"Wait...!!!" Sakura blushed.

All the girls looked at them with awed on their faces as he continues his calming pace to his car, putting Sakura down in the car.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!!!?" Sakura shouted loudly.

**He is really selfish!!! Where are we going now...Hmph...**

**

* * *

  
**

"We're here, out."

Stupidly followed his order, she walking out. They were now in front of a house, a pretty big house. Sakura looked at the name board hanging near the door of the house.

"Eh...? 'Uchiha', this....."

"It's my uncle's house. He is the elder of Uchiha clan after my father died." said Sasuke with no emotion.

"EEH!?" Sakura sweated drop.

**Oh that jerk!! He never told me that he still has a family; I thought they're all dead!! And he said 'Elder'....It means that he has some influence in Uchiha clan right.**..

"They're upset because they didn't know about our marriage. What should I say, we must confront them now." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura felt nervous, she can heard her own heart beats.

"Bu..but..Is that okay if I wear a clothes like this..?

Sasuke smirked.

"It's okay, you're better like this."

**NO WAY...!!!**

Sasuke pushed Sakura inside. In the house, there were about ten maids wearing kimonos, they bowed their heads to Sasuke and Sakura. And a few minutes later, an old man wearing a hakama came out with an old lady wearing a kimono behind him. Their faces look so stern and cold. The old man looks sturdy for his age.

"Finally you arrived here." said the old man with an icy tone. He narrowed his eyes at Sakura. Sakura's heart beats became more faster than before.

**Hiiiiyyy...!!!**

"A...Ah..yoroshiku onegaishimasu. My name is Sakura. I'm sorry if we were late to see you." Sakura bowed with nervous in front of them. The old man suddenly turned around.

"HUH! I want to talk to you Sasuke." the old man said and walked away.

"So, Sakura you come with me, over here. We having tea ceremony now, you must participate in it." The old lady said to Sakura, her voice sounded very scary like an evil witch.

**Tea ceremony...!?**

"Eh...!?" Sakura sweated more drops when she heard about the tea ceremony.

"We can tell a person character from the way he or she drink the tea. A girl, who has been chosen by Sasuke himself, must be a very calm and intelligent." The old lady said with mocking tone. Cold sweats appeared on Sakura's face.

I'm scared!!! Mom taught me how to do a tea ceremony when I was a kid....I hope I can do it well now.

"This way." said the old lady to Sakura. She went in to a room across the corridor.

"Wait...th..that.." Sakura took a glance at Sasuke, hoping to receive some help from this situation. Sasuke looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment. Then Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Actually, I already bought a beautiful kimono for you. Do I need to take it here for you?" Sasuke grinned at her. Her face was fuming with anger.

**How dare he grin at me!! That jerk!!! He bought me a kimono but didn't give it to me. He knows that all his family in here wearing kimonos. Is he purposely trying to embarrass me in front of his family!!!!**

"NO! I'm fine with this!!!" Sakura turned around and walked to the room where the old lady is.

**I'll never depend on you..!!! JERK!!!**

Sakura took a step into the room. In front of her, a man and three women stood and looking at her. The man wearing hakama, he is handsome and young, his age is around Sasuke's age or maybe older. The girl on his left is pretty and young too, behind her is a woman maybe around fifty years old. On his right is a woman, looks very mature and elite. All the women are wearing kimonos.

"You are Sasuke's bride right?" said the man with cold.

"I'm the second child from the elder, Uchiha Nosuke. And this is my older sister, Iori." He introduced himself and the girl who standing on Nosuke's left.

"I'm Sasuke's aunt from his cousin. And this is my daughter, Ruriko." Now the fifty years woman introduced herself and the girl who's standing on Nosuke's left.

"Yo...yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Nice to meet you all." Sakura said to them.

**It looks like I'm ... not very welcomed in this house? I don't think they like me.**

"I'll never agree with this!! I don't like a mud girl like her!!!!" Suddenly Ruriko shouted at Sakura. Sakura was very shocked, she felt hurt.

"It's all because that damn last will. Oh poor Ruriko..!" said the fifty years woman to her daughter.

"Sasuke will never takes interest in this marriage right?" asked Nosuke as he stepped closer to Sakura.

"If you really important to him, he definitely will not bring you to this important meeting with a dress like this right?" Nosuke whispered at Sakura's ear, he smirked evilly. His words made Sakura feel ache in her heart.

"He also will never love a dirty girl like this." Nosuke said again. They're very cruel to Sakura. Sakura just stood there, immobile. She shivered trying to hold back her tears, clenched her fist.

"Let's begin the tea ceremony." interrupted the old lady.

* * *

At Tea Ceremony

"Thank you very much for invited me here." said Sakura politely.

**I must be strong. I can defeat all of their hating wills. I can do it!! Fighting Sakura!!** Sakura tries to encourage herself.

"Today we felt much honored because we can invite Sakura. We all regards you." said the old lady.

Then everything went silent.

**Eh...? What...? What should I say...?**

Sakura's heart beat faster. She took a glance at them. Wicked smiles on their faces.

**What should I say...? I forgot what mom taught me. Oh God, what should I do..?**

When Sakura tried to find an answer of what she must do, she saw a scroll hanging on the wall. There is something written on the scroll, it's written in Japanese Kanji.

**Ah a scroll...!!! I must praise the scroll...!? Mom help me!!**

"Ah this scroll is very nice...!"

* * *

Meanwhile With Sasuke

"Sasuke, what is your real purpose? Are you serious of marrying her?" asked the elder to Sasuke.

"I'm serious. You have seen my father's last will right?" answered Sasuke with calm.

"You always do what you want and never listen to what I say. Are you seriously obeyed your father's will...?"

"Uncle." Sasuke paused. "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Until today, it is still me who has done all the good works, right?" He smirked at the elder.

"HUH!"

"Shitsureishimasu." Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

"It's time for me to say hi to aunt and your children." Sasuke walked out from the door.

"You...you … same as your father." said the elder to himself.

Sasuke walked on the corridor and when he was right in front the tea ceremony room, he heard Sakura's voice.

"Ah this scroll is very nice...!"

"Yes, this scroll is a national treasure from Nishikawa Harumichi periods. Sakura, you didn't know anything about this right?" said the old lady. Now they are laughing her.

Sasuke smirked. _They're really mocked her._ Sasuke just stood there, outside the room. He wanted to hear what will happen next.

"Ye...yes...umm...I...don't know..." Sakura said timidly.

"Sakura, can you read it?"

Sakura sweated drop. **But I know my mom has taught me this before.....Why I can't remember it........**

The room became silent. Sakura tried to remember what her mother taught her. All eyes were glue on the poor helpless girl.

* * *

After Five minutes of Silent

"Barri Ichi Jouno Tetsu." answered Sakura."It means, 'When on a straight way like iron, there is one way that is wrong and blocking the right way. But we must keep moving forward'. That's the significance of it. The meaning is similar with me and Sasuke relationship. Whatever happens to us, we will always be together. That's what written on the scroll." explained Sakura with confident.

On the outside, there is a surprised expression on Sasuke's face. And then he smiled a warm smile.

"Thank you very much." Sakura smiles widely at them.

All the people in the room looks very dejected because Sakura can answer it.

"Wow, your mouth is very clever." mocked the old lady.

"Did you used that mouth of yours to get Sasuke too? Huhu." said Iori. They laughed at Sakura. She felt ashamed and humiliated.

BRAAAK

The door opened and Sasuke stepped inside the room.

"May I join." Sasuke said with cold.

"Sasuke..!!" Ruriko shouted.

Sakura looked at him.

"Oh it's you Sasuke. Why would you want to join this tea ceremony!?" The old lady said with anger in her tone. Sasuke chuckled.

"I've heard it from outside the room. I never thought that a conversation in tea ceremony would be this interesting." Sasuke said with calm expression, and then he walked to Sakura. Grabbing her arm and pull her to stand up. Sakura was surprised by his action.

"I'll tell you all in this room. Who ever mocked my wife, they mocked me too. Remember that!" Sasuke said clearly and glared at them with cold and anger in his eyes. They were silent, didn't dare to speak against him. Sakura looked at him again.

**He helped me...why...?**

"Let's go."

"Eh? W-wait.."

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and dragged her outside the room. They walked on the corridor. Suddenly Sakura pull out her hand from his hold. She looked at the floor, she can't hold it, she never feels so hurt like this, so hurt and embarrassed. A single tear drop from her eye.

"You knew that they don't like me right? But...why...why you still brought me here in this outfit...?"

"I want them to understand what my bride is like in just one look. Is that wrong?" Sasuke looks sad a little bit but tried to hide it. Sakura still didn't want to look at him.

"What's that....what will they think of me...."

Sasuke abruptly grabbed her hand.

"No matter how old you are or whatever you wear, you still my wife! Nobody can deny that!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Sakura raised her head slowly, she looking at him.

"I....I don't understand...."

**He does whatever he wants. Always like this to me. I don't understand what he's thinking or what he's thinking about me......**

"I......I hate Sasuke..." Sakura said with low tone almost whispered but Sasuke can hear it. Sasuke's eyes widen at her words.

"HATE! I HATE Sasuke!!!" screamed Sakura very loudly to him.

Abruptly Sasuke's one hand took her hand, entwined it with his own hand. His other on her waist. He kissed her lips roughly. Pulling her body closer to him, deepened his kiss. Sakura didn't move, no she can't move. Using his tongue, he entered her mouth roughly, without asked her permission.

**NG...Why....**

After a minute, it felt like eternity, Sasuke stopped his kiss, he stared at her.

"I won't forgive....I won't forgive you if you said that you hate me! Take your words back!"

"What...?!"

Sasuke keep staring at her and then his cold expression back on his face.

"But, you just called my name." He said with husky voice.

"Eh?"

**Called his name? When....?**

**OH! When I said that I hate him. I......it's the first time I called his name in front of him......WHAAAAA!!!**

Sakura's face became so red.

"You said that you want to get intimate with me right? That means you must like me." Sasuke's eyes softened when he said that. His hand reached the back of her head.

"That's why, say that you like." Then Sasuke kissed her again.

"Wa...."

"Say it!"

He shut his eyes and deepened his kiss. His kiss was gentler than before. His tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth. Sakura gave the permission. He tasted her sweet mouth. Then Sakura response to his kiss, she kissed him back.

**Called his name, must said that I like him, even kissed me too....!? HMPMHP!!!**

Sakura stopped the kiss. She pushed Sasuke away from her a little bit.

"I...I understand! I..I don't hate you..! But I can't say I like Sasuke yet!"

Sasuke was surprised by her words.

**WHAAA!!! What should I say to him now!? It's embarrassing.**

"I...I need to got to the bathroom." Sakura ran away with high speed, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke smiled and touched his lip.

* * *

With Sakura in the bathroom

Sakura washed her face then she looked at the mirror.

**Aah,,,,I fell dizzy!! He kissed me like that...but why... in fact he doesn't like me....why did he kissed me like that...and why I kissed him back....Why....?**

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry if there are still any mistakes in grammars or spelling because me and my editor are just humans, not God.**

**Please R&R. ^0^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha's Bride**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little different because I mixed up with my own version ^0^v )

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note : this is the revision of chapter 4. It was edited too by My Beloved And Smart Editor "Juicy Kiwi" ^0^v**

**My EDITOR makes Sakura in her story as an angel to help Sasuke, but for me, my EDITOR is the angel that God sent to me to help me continue this story of mine. ^___^v She may not have wings or somekind of magic but I know she has sense in writing a story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Dream-

_I will live longer than daddy. I will be by your side. Mom won't leave you alone, my Sakura._

-End of dream-

"Mom, don't leave me alone, promise me...."

* * *

The birds were singing on the branches outside the window, as a sign that morning has come. Sakura cracked her eyes open slowly.

**It was just a dream....**

**Aah, I cried...**

Sakura touched the tear on the corner of her eye. She has been dreaming about her mother since the day she died.

**Mom, I miss you.**

When she tried to move, she can't, something was holding her down. Feeling a hard pressure on her chest, she lookes down and there it was. A hand. Then she followed the hand to the arm to the shoulder to find its owner.

"WHAT'S THIS!?" She screamed loudly. Her face became red. She was laying on the bed. Her dress already has opened down to her arms, revealing her bra. And the most shocking thing was Sasuke's hand on top of her body, nearing her breasts, holding her down on the bed. His other hand was under Sakura's head as a pillow for her. He snuggled on her neck half naked. The blanket only covered them to the waist. Sasuke didn't stir even though Sakura screamed his ear drums out.

"UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Sakura yelled more time, louder than before. Everyone the big house can hear her yell. It even shakes because of her.

* * *

At The Dining Room

Sasuke was sitting in the dining room with Sakura across from him.

"Whe....when I was sleeping, you did something like that...!! PERVERT!!" Sakura said in anger as she chewed her food.

"Is that wrong to hug my own wife?" Sasuke said with calm voice. "Last night you slept like a mess." He smirked.

"Don't say something that made me dizzy!!"

**He came home when I was sleeping!! Because of that, I'm afraid to have sex..**

**I dreamt about mom last night.....**

They ate in silent, not a single word came out from their mouths. Sakura has finished her breakfast, she put down her chopstick.

"Hey, your mother is gone right?"

Sasuke tensed at her question.

"Ano....we're married your parents' consent. I think we should visit their graves. We should go together soon."

TRAAAKKK!!!

Sasuke put down his cup of tea roughly on the table. His expression became cold and mixed upon his face like anger or sadness, maybe hatred. He narrowed his onyx eyes and gazed at her with chilling stare. Sakura was genuinely surprised, she looked at his eyes. Feeling afraid of him, he never looked at her like that, like he wanted to kill her. Sakura didn't dare to speak. Her heart pounded loudly. Suddenly Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked away without saying anything to her.

**Eh? Did I say something wrong...? Am I not allowed to ask about his mother...**?

* * *

At Konoha HighSchool

Sakura was sitting on her chair beside Ino when three girls came and surrounding her.

"Sakura, who is the man that picked you up yesterday?" One of the girls asked her.

"Is he your boyfriend!?" said the other girl.

"He is so cool!!" said the other with sparkling eyes.

Sakura sweated drop.

**I can't say that he is my husband.**

"Eh.....That...." Sakura was feeling nervous.

"I've seen him in a magazine! He is the vice president of Uchiha Corporation right!?" asked the girl again.

**Eh!?WHAAA..!!!**

"Ye...yes, yesterday I was called by the man from the corporation. But, no. It's impossible for me to fall in love with him. No, never!" Sakura said to make an excuse and not to tell them the truth.

"Kyaaaa....really!?"

"You must be lying!?"

"Kyaaa Sakura please. Tell us the truth."

The three girls kept on asking her over and over again. And Ino keep laughing while she watched Sakura sweated drop and confused to answer all the questions.

"Ino stop laughing." Sakura shouted to her and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Ino tried to stop her laugh.

Sakura and Ino were walking home together. Their last class finally ended the day. The girls were talking about Sakura's marriage on their way home.

"You really didn't know anything, did you?" Suddenly Ruriko and two girls came out, standing in front of her.

**Sasuke's relatives...!! Ruriko!! Does she study in the same school as me!?**

**What does she mean by that!?**

"Ruriko...."

"You married without knowing about that. Very pathetic. I'll tell you." Ruriko said as she let out a big sigh.

A confused expression on Sakura's face.

"Sasuke's father and your mother, they were a loving couple before you both were born."

Sakura was shocked hearing what Ruriko said to her.

"But all the Uchiha Clan didn't accept their relationship. And for the goodness of Uchiha Corporation, they decided to separate and married them with someone else. But it looks like Sasuke's father can't forget your mother, therefore to complete their dream. They wanted their children to marry each other. All of our family members have known about this issue."

**No way! It's a lie!!!**

**Mom and Sasuke's father were lovers...!?**

"LIES! You lied!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Now you understand right? Who knows what Sasuke's mother thought about this, so she died like that!!! Everyone wants to forget all about this but Sasuke's father still wants Sasuke to marry his lover's child. I don't know what Sasuke thinks about this...!!! This....All of this is because your damn faults!!!" Ruriko yelled back to Sakura. She gritted her teeth and glared at her.

Sakura stood there like a statue, with shock expression on her face. She felt like been thrown to a deep ocean, she can't breath. Hurt and disbelief, swelled her chest. Sakura shook her head.

"....That's...a lie right...." Sakura said in almost a whisper.

"If you think that's a lie, how about you check Sasuke's data. I've seen it before. If it not being replaced by Sasuke himself, I think it still in there."

"Ruriko sama." Ruriko's driver called to her. He just arrived to pick her up from school. Ruriko turns around from Sakura and walking to the car. After a few steps, she stopped.

"Sasuke just wants to have revenge on you and to bridle you!" Ruriko says and continues her steps.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist, she trembled. Ino looked at her with concerning look. Suddenly Sakura ran away as fast as she could.

"Sakura...!!" Ino called after the poor girl.

**LIES!!! I don't want to believe it!!! But.....How about the will...? And the way his relatives treated me...? And Sasuke's expression this morning.....**

**No...I don't want to believe it..!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

When Sakura arrived at the house, she was looking forward to Sasuke's private room, his office room. She grabbed the handle of the door. Feeling nauseous. Her hands shaking, nervous to find out the truth.

**Sasuke, I'm sorry.**

She opened the door and walks inside. She sees a long sofa in the middle of the room and a drawer near the corner of the room.

**Drawer.....**

She reached the drawer and opens it. Taking a look of what inside of it.....

Not too long after Sakura saw what inside of it, someone approached the door and standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice startled Sakura.

"Sasu...." When Sakura wanted to turn her head around, Sasuke grabbed her hand abruptly. He pushed Sakura to the long sofa. Now she was laying beneath him. One of his calloused hands still holding hers and the other on the sofa supporting his weight. His one leg between her legs.

"What kind of manner is this? You went inside my room without my permission! What do you want to know!?" Sasuke glared at her intensely. Sakura's heart beat became faster.

And there sprawling on the floor near the sofa, was the data that Sakura has found earlier. It contained letters and photos. Sakura was holding it before Sasuke pushed her on the sofa, so it scattered around on the floor.

"Sorry...I know I'm not allowed to do this.....But...What's this...?" Sakura took a photo and a letter, she showed it to Sasuke. It's a photo of Sakura when she was a kid with her mother. They're smiled happily.

"There are so many letters to your dad from my mom......" Sakura stared in to his eyes.

**This is an old photograph ... he must knew about my mom sending all of this. What does he think about this...?**

Sasuke stared at her without a blank expression. But there is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Was Ruriko the one who told you about this." Sasuke said with his usual cold tone.

"I've heard all about my mom and your father. Why did you marry me? You must hate me so much......" She fought courageously to prevent the tears spilling from her eyes. But she still can't help it, a single tear escaped from her emerald eye. "To bridle me and have revenge on me....that's why you married me right!!? ANSWER ME!!!"

Sasuke narrowed his cold onyx eyes on her.

"If that's not true, then what!!?"

Sakura's heart felt aching. She struggled to stand up and pried from his grasp. But Sasuke tightened his hold on her. Continued her effort, she managed to sit up.

"OI."

"Lies...? It was all lies, right!?" Sakura cried at him. Tears dropped, again flowing from her emerald eyes. She looks like in deep pain. Sasuke stared at her crying face. Then pushed her back on the sofa. Sasuke's hand that supported his weight before, grasping her hand and the other kept on holding. He closed the gap between them and kissed her lips roughly. Deepened his kiss on her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, tasting her sweet flavor. He explored her mouth forcefully. Sakura moaned between his kiss. He continued kissing her, bit her lips, sucking it. He entwined their hands. Keep on kissing her. But his kiss becomes more gentle than before.

**Why....Why.... Is he kissing me like this....**

Sasuke's hand caressed her cheek as he begins kissing and sucking her bare neck. Sakura's hands clutching to his shirt.

"No...Sasuke..."

"Don't reject me." Sasuke said to her.

Then Sasuke lifted up the top of her shirt, revealing her pink bra. Rough hand wrapped around her back to support her weight.

"If you reject me, I won't forgive you." Sasuke said as he kissed the valley of her breasts through her bra. Then kissed and sucked the top of her left flesh that was showed up a little bit. A moaned escaped from her mouth, a tear flowing up from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay..." Sakura said as her hand reaching his back. "Hug me...if that can help you to ease your pain... You may do whatever you want to me...!" Sakura said between her sob.

Sasuke was surprised, his onyx eyes widened.

**Because I don't know what I should do....**.

**I have lived happily with my parents but behind that......I didn't know that Sasuke was suffering...**

"Alright then, I'm not gonna hold my self back." Sasuke leaned his head forward to kiss her again.

RRRRRRRR.....RRRRRRR.......RRRRRRRRR..........

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated interrupting his action. Sasuke stopped his action and then stood up, walking to the door.

"Time is over, I should going back to work. Hugging you who didn't resist is not 'fun' at all." He said before he walking out from the door.

* * *

With Sasuke

He walked out from the room. Outside the room he stood there, running his hand to his raven hair.

"Stupid..." He said in a whisper.

* * *

With Sakura after Sasuke Left

She sat on the long sofa and taking out a letter, reading it.

_Fugaku, how are you? Me and my daughter are fine here..._

_Losing you hurts my heart....but I can live happily with my daughter. You too must love each other with Sasuke. Like you said, someday our children will be together. They will marry....I will be very happy then. With dreams of it over and over, I'll keep on fighting to live this life._

**Mom....!**

Sakura is crying again, she remembers what Sasuke has done to her since they were together.

**His cruel way to forced me married him. He always makes fun of me....but he always help me too....Sasuke is always kind to me. When I'm with him, what did he feel? Till now, am I still hurting him...?**

**

* * *

  
**

At Night

Sasuke opened the front door of the house. He just got home from the office. When he stepped in, two maids running to him.

"Uchiha sama, something bad happened! The maid said to him. "Sakura sama is nowhere to be found!" the other maid said to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he running to their room but she was not there. Seeing a note on the dressing table, he roughly grabbed it.

_For Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry, because until now I didn't know anything. I don't want to make you more confuse again. About my debt, I'll pay it someday._

_Thanks for all this time._

_Good bye._

_Sakura_

After read it, he squeezed the letter.

"What is she thinking? She doesn't have any place to go!"

* * *

Meanwhile With Sakura

**Because of me.....**

**It's enough. I don't want to hurt Sasuke again.**

**I may don't want to be near him....**

**

* * *

  
**

Back To Sasuke

"This house is the only place she has! She must be.......will call we back!" Sasuke yelled. The two maids looks worried and concerned.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha's Bride**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little differences because I mixed up with my own version)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 5 after has been edited by my EDITOR "Juicy Kiwi" Hope you like it. ^0^v**

**Juicy Kiwi wa atashi no sugoi sugoi Editor desu. ^__^v ICHIBAN DESU!!! **

**Arigatou na Juicy kiwi ^___^v**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sasuke and Sakura don't have any blood connection (not half sister or half brother). Sakura is her mother's daughter with the man she was married to (not Sasuke's father) and Sasuke is his father's son with the woman he married to (not Sakura's mother.) ^0^v**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_.

* * *

Night has showed its darkest visage and rain dropped from the sky as if heaven was crying for her. Sakura lonely walked along the endless road with her transparent umbrella and a bag. She was back to her hometown, a small town on the south of Konoha Gakure. Her gaze was downcast toward the ground. She kept walking with without a destination, with out a place to rest her ruptured soul. As she reach the middle of the town, her journey halted. Looking at the buildings surrounding her, memories of her childhood flooded her mind.

**After I met Sasuke, this is the first time I come back in here......**

**This place … reminds me so much of …my mother.**

"I'm home." She muttered to herself and continued her pace under the rain. "I'm cold." She rubbed her cheek, trying to warm the chilling skin.

**But why ... even though this place is my hometown. Why do I feel I don't belong in here...?**

**Starting now, what I should I do, I don't have a place to go ... Sasuke ... why ...? Why... do I feel so lonely? I can't get him out of my head. His warmth......**

Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she was face to face with an old woman.

"You are Sakura chan right!? You have become rich right, but why are you here..?" The old woman asked her with a slight concern in her voice.

"Aunt...!"

* * *

Then the old woman brought Sakura to her house. They went upstairs to the second floor, straight to the living room. Because the first floor of her house was a restaurant. Its name is Monja Oshidori. And it always crowded with customers. They sat on the tatami floor with small table between them.

"Here, drink this." The old woman gave her a glass of hot tea.

"But Aunt, how about your restaurant...."

"Don't worry about that, my husband is taking care of it. But you....why did you bring all your clothes....did you not like your new house?"

"N...No...! That..." A tear showed up on the corner of her eyes, followed by another tears. She hid her face with both of her hand crying her eyes out.

**How should I tell her....**

"I'm sorry okay.....don't cry..." The old woman tried to soothe her. She touched Sakura's hand and felt that it is cold. "You're cold! Why… Did you walk around when it's raining!? Is that so hard to be live as a rich girl ?"

"Aunt, it's not like that...."

The old woman sighed.

"Today. I insist you staying in here, we don't have anything to offer you, but ... It's okay, right? Old man." The old woman asked her husband, who just entered the room and standing near the door.

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Uncle...Thank you..."

Then the old woman showed her the room to sleep for the night.

"Thank you Aunt." Sakura said as she walked in to the room. It was a small tatami room, with a futon and blanket on the middle. Sakura put her bag down near the futon and pulled the blanket until it reached her neck.

**It's warm....**

**I never thought that I'll become like this....**

**Tomorrow, I'll tell Aunt and Uncle about Sasuke. I must tell them clearly....**

Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and then drifted off to dreamless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile With Sasuke

"Really!? She didn't go there too." Sasuke was talking to his private assistant, Akira, on his cell phone.

"Uchiha sama, she didn't go to her relatives too." Said Akira on the phone.

"Okay, thank you." Sasuke ended his phone call. His face was full of worry and fear. He feared something would happen to her. No. It was because of losing her. "WHERE!? WHERE!!? A place where she might be come to......" Sasuke shouted loudly, feeling frustration. He searched roughly through the letters and photos that Sakura's mother sent to his father, trying to find a clue where she might be go. When he saw a few photos of Sakura and her mother, his eyes widened.

* * *

Back to Restaurant Monja Oshidori

It was beautiful morning. The restaurant already packed with customers.

"Irrashaimase." Sakura smiled as she greeted the new customer.

"Sakura chan, it's okay you don't need to help in here. Today is Sunday, why don't you get some rest." the old woman shouted from the kitchen.

"No! I love doing this. You and Uncle let me stay here. I can't just sit around, without lending my help." Sakura smiled brightly.

**Little by little my feeling becomes lighter...**

Sakura was cleaning up the table when the door of the restaurant was opened.

"Irrashaimase." Sakura turned around and bowed politely at the new customer. She didn't see who it was.

"So you really are in here." Stated in a cold tone. He walked in and standing before her with one hand shoved to his pocket. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and loose tie. Sakura raised her head up to see him. She was surprised to see the owner of the rough voice.

"Sasuke.......Why...why do you know that I....."

"You often came here with your mother right?" He stepped closer to her. He grabbed and yanked her hand. He glared straight to her eyes. "I've seen it. Your pictures. You would never believe it, right? That all these years, I have been looking at your photos!!?" He yelled at her.

Sakura looked at him with big eyes.

"HEY, YOU!" The old woman tapped hardly on Sasuke's shoulder. Pulled Sakura to cover her from the prudent man. Sasuke glared at the old woman.

"So it's you that made her cried? If you want to take her back, you better go away!"

Sakura sweated drop, she never thought the old woman will defense her like this. "Aunt..."

BRAAAKKKK!!!

The old woman's husband hit the table loudly. "SHUT UP YOU ALL! You are disturbing my customers!" He yelled. Then he narrowed his eyes to Sasuke. "You too. If you are not here to eat, you better get out now!"

Sasuke glared back at him "I'm here to eat." Sasuke walked to one of the empty table and sat on the chair, waiting his food. Meanwhile the old man made something for him.

"This is the special monja mochi! Prepare this for him." The old man gave Sakura a bowl of monja mochi.

"Uncle...." She sweated drop and her heart pounded loudly. She walked to where Sasuke sat.

**Sasuke why....**

She placed the food in front of him.

"This is the dish that my mom and I always ordered here. Sakura poured the food on the flat roaster on the table. "I don't know if this will fit your taste or not!" She said as she roughly stirred up the monja mochi with a spatula like she wanted to kill someone.

Sasuke gulped and cold sweated seeing her stir the meal with madden force. His face became blank and his eyes widen with surprise.

After a few minutes, she stopped stirring the food on the roaster.

"It's done." She said to him.

"This... is it edible?" He sweated drop when he looked at the form of the food. _It looks sticky and disgusting....._

Sakura took his spoon and rolled the spoon on the food. "I'll show you how to eat it."

But Sasuke abruptly grabbed her hand and brought the spoon that she was holding to his mouth. He closed his eyes and tasted the flavor of monja mochi.

"Sasu....." She blushed slightly.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her. "Oishii."

She felt sad when she saw his smile.

"What do you mean? If I'm still staying by your side, you will always remember your past. You must be in pain. That's why I'm left your place....!" Sadness appeared on her face.

Sasuke narrowed his cold eyes and still kept holding her hand.

"What does that mean ... I won't forgive you if you run away from me!" He shouted at her. "After I finished eating this, we'll go home together." His cold tone was back to his voice.

She stared at his onyx eyes. "Why...."

BRAAKKK!!!

Sakura hit the table with her full strength. She glares at him. "WHAT IT MEANS?!! I don't understand!!! Is that okay!? What about your feeling!?" She started crying.

**This is painful ... I ... I'm the one who makes Sasuke feels hurt.**

Sasuke was dumbfounded by her sudden outburst.

"Why are you crying?"

"No....Because....I....Actually I......"

**I didn't know since when I....**

Sakura stared down, she can't continued her words.

"Sakura chan, you better go home." The old woman interrupted, breaking the tension between them.

"Aunt..."

"I think he cares for you...." She said again to Sakura.

"Whenever you quarrel with him, you can always come here again." The old woman's husband completed his wife's words.

"Aunt, Uncle.."

Sasuke stood up from his seat. His hand crept behind Sakura's head and pressed it to his chest. It startled her.

"I want to say thank you for your care to my wife." He said with calm.

The old woman blushed and her husband was surprised.

"YO....YOU'RE MARRIED!?" The two of them both yelled at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sorry aunt, I didn't tell you..."

"Your food is very delicious. Sakura let's go home." His face became emotionless again

**Sasuke...**

Sakura's eyes softened a bit. "Uncle, aunt, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Next time you two better return to eat again here okay?! Make sure you will come together!"

**Thank you...**

**

* * *

  
**

At Night

Sasuke and Sakura were arrived at Uchiha mansion at night.

"Thanks God, Sakura sama is back!" A maid whispered to other maid.

"Where are they now? Asked the other maid.

"Stupid, of course they are in their room."

* * *

At The Bedroom

Sakura laid on the bed with Sasuke sat on her side, kissing her lips. Their hands entwined possessively. It was a passionate and gentle kiss. Then his tongue licked her bottom lip, she gave him the permission to enter. This time Sakura kissed him back and explored his mouth as well. Their tongues danced with each other.

**My head....spinning.....**

Sasuke stopped the kiss, staring at her emerald eyes. "I want to hear the rest of your sentence at the restaurant." He smirked.

"Eh...?

**Which words....?**

**Oh.....did he mean when I said 'Actually I.....'**

**WHAAA.......**

"You want to say it right? C'mon say it!"

**I can't say it....It's embarrassing.**

"Wha....What about you!? What are you thinking about me...?"

His eyes showed sadness. He leaned his face to hers, so their faces are only an inch between each other.

"When I was a kid, I hated you. Actually my mother was abandoned by my father. Because in his heart, he loves someone else. When I first saw your photo with your mother, both of you were smiling. It made me hate both of you more. Marrying you is half for revenge, that's the truth."

**Half...?**

"Then the other half...?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm different now. Since you came..... my life is no longer the same. It … different."

Sasuke threw his head to the right, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone again. Stay by my side." His voice was full of sadness and sounded shaky like he was trying hard not to cry. He looks vulnerable.

Sakura eyes widened at his words.

**That's mean he.....**

Suddenly Sakura hugged him very tight.

"I'll always stay by your side!" Sakura screamed

**Why I never realized it before....Sasuke's true feeling....**

"I love you, Sasuke...!" She said loudly. "Starting now, I'll always stay by you side! I'll never let you feel alone again. I'll always stand by your side." She screamed.

"Sasuke was surprised by the outburst of her feelings toward him. He took her lips with his, kissing her deeply.

"NG...." She moaned by his kiss.

"Your words. Don't ever you take those words back again" He smiled genuinely.

"Yes.."

**I....I'm ready...At the beginning, I'm ready to move forward. But now, in my heart....I just want to be with Sasuke...forever....**

Sasuke continued his kiss. He started kissing her cheek, her lips, then trailing down to her neck. "You too.....everyday you must love me. Promise me." he said between his kiss.

"Ah...." She moaned slightly.

"For the rest of your life, you're not allowed to be separated from me." He said again then continued his kiss. He bit and sucked her neck passionately.

**My love for you, it's enough for me. We both will never be alone again. We'll always live together. Always....**

**

* * *

  
**

At Morning

Sakura heard a bird chirping outside. She stirred up and opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on the bed with Sasuke hugging her from behind. She felt something on her finger, so she brought her hand in front of her eyes. Then suddenly her eyes widen, there is a wedding ring on her ring finger.

**This....wedding ring...?**

"It's beautiful right" Sasuke's words startled her. She turned her head to him.

"Sasuke....."

"Do you like it?" He smiled at her.

"Yes..." She looks like tears were filling up her eyes. Then she kissed him, and it's the first time she was the one starting it, not Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sakura, 16 years old.**

**Now I am really becoming your bride.**

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Author Note :

If you guys want to know what monja mochi is and what it looks like just search it in Google ^0^v

Thanks for your all encouragement reviews so I decided to continue this story until it finish (but if you all want me to discontinue it just tell me on review.)

**Thanks for :**

**Juicy Kiwi : **

**The most beloved and very kind person to me ^0^v My Editor and my reviewer. I continue this story not just because all the encouragement from all the reviewer but on the first place, i do this for you. Because you are the only one person that offer me your help ****to edit this story. Thank you so much. ^-^v**

**iheartSungMin**** : Thank you so much for your reviews . You are the reviewer that I like the most. Sasuke and Sakura don't have any blood connection. ^__^vSo you like Korean too like me? Can you guess who is in my profile picture now? I like Korean too, even I learn a little bit Korean language like :"Annyonghaseyo, je irumun Ciel-suimnida. Mannaso bangapsumnida."I'll wait for your nest review. See you...^0^v **

**aya akkaime**** : Thanks for your encouragement. Sorry if you can't find the manga online, I have searched for it online too (for you) but I can't find the complete one, I just found volume one that's all. Sorry T-T**

**massiekur90210**** : I'll try my best to update faster. ^__^v**

**Dogsack123**** : I'm so happy you can understand what I wrote even though my grammars is bad. Thank you so much.**

**00Eypha**** :Thank you.**

**Mariegurl**** : okay i'll continue ^0^v**

**Hashi : My first language...ummm...HIMITSU. Mwahahahaha ^___^v**

**SasukeGurl : Thank you and sorry that I make you confuse. T0T**

**winter's darkmoon**** : Thank you, i'll try to keep going with this story.**

**SweetD87**** : Thank you ^0^v. Hope you like this chapter**

**xXSakuraDropsXx**** : Thank you so much. I updated this for you. LOL ^___^v**

**nassima123**** : Thank you ^0^v**

**saki :Thank you, hope you like this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little differences because I mixed up with my own version)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 6 after had been edited by my EDITOR "Juicy Kiwi" Hope you like it. ^0^v**

**Juicy Kiwi wa yasashii to atama ga ii desu. Atashi na juicy kiwi ga dai suki ^__^v**

**

* * *

  
**

Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsukeai chigireau

tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru

Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita

sore igai no nani ka o shiranai kara

Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien machikogareru

* * *

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Burning love within my heart. I'll grow this love with chariness. I'll make this marriage the most beautiful, happy matrimony. That is my dream..................**

**

* * *

  
**

At Konoha Sport Center Building

Kunoichi Badminton Tournament was held in Konoha Sport Center Building. All kunoichis in Konoha High were participating in this tournament, Sakura is one of them.

"Sakura, before our turn, how about we warming up a bit outside?" Ino said to Sakura.

"OK" She smiled.

They went outside to do some warning up with the other girls.

TAP TAP TAP

A man wearing white suit and black shirt walked in the direction where all the girls were doing warming up and stretching. Noises were made from the girl in the near coming distance.

"That man is so cool!!"

"I've seen him on TV!"

"Me too!!!"

The noise turned in to scream, whispering & screaming like fan girls made Ino curious. She took a glance at what they were all staring at. It was a man, he stood not far behind Sakura with his hands shoved into his pocket.

"He is......The vice president of Uchiha Corporation!!!" Ino was shocked pointing at the man behind her friend.

Sakura turned her body to look at the man behind her.

"Sakura" He paused. "I come to see your match." He smirked.

Sakura's face became red like a tomato.

"SASUKE!!? Why....you're not working today!?" She yelled at him.

Sasuke abruptly cupped her chin tilting her head up to look at him.

"What's wrong, why is your face like that!? For two days, we didn't see each other, and this is your reaction!?" He glared straight to her eyes. Disturbed by her expression.

Sakura felt her face heated up under his gaze.

"Be...because...." She stuttered.

"You should be grateful, I'm not working today!" He pouted a bit but changed it to his usual expressionless face in just one blink.

"Sakura, is he your boyfriend!?" A girl approached, asking Sakura.

"Leader!" Sakura slapped his hand away from her chin. "No..NO!!! He is my relative, yes! he is my relative" replied Sakura.

Sasuke was surprised, his onyx eyes widened.

"Because my mom has died so I live with him."

"You been adopted right. It means he is your brother." The leader girl smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm the one who is taking care of Sakura now." Sasuke said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, thank you!!" The leader's eyes sparkling with love**.**

**Eh? Why did she say thank you...? Strange.**

**

* * *

  
**

The tournament was over, Sakura and Sasuke were on their way home, to their mansion.

"What kind of lie is that!? I don't like it. You are my wife." He said as he drove his red Ferrari Porsche.

"Because if the school knows about our marriage, they will drop me out right away!!! If I introduced you as my relative, it shouldn't be a problem. Is that wrong?" She let out a contented sigh.

"If I give some 'contribution' money to your school, it won't be a problem then."

**BRIBE!? OH GOD, Please forgive this pompous jerk.**

"But I was surprised to see you came to the tournament." Her cheeks tinged a bright pink.

"If I saw you during your match, it will boost your spirit right?" he chuckled.

"It's nervous!!!" she shouted.

"I think we should announce it officially."

"Eh?"

"Next month, The Uchiha Clan will arrange my birthday party at Uchiha Luxury Hotel. We will invite about 2000 people that have relation with our family. During that party, I'll introduce you as my wife." He spoke to her calmly.

"EEEEH!!!?" She seemed paler than before.

"Some of the relative from the main family doesn't show much liking in you. So use this time to prepare your mind. I'm sure you can handle it." He grinned.

**EEH....!!!?**

**

* * *

  
**

After about 20 minutes, they arrived at Uchiha mansion.

"Welcome home Uchiha sama, Sakura sama," Six maids welcomed Sakura and Sasuke, bowing their heads respectively.

"Ta....Tadaima." Sakura bowed back to them, still not feel habitual with this kind of service.

"You must be tired Sakura sama." "We already prepared everything, you can go shower now."

"Ye...yes."

**I'm still not used with this.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura went to the bathroom, stripped her clothes and then climbed into the bathtub. She sunk into the water until it reached her neck. Relaxing her sore muscles after the badminton tournament.

**Sasuke...his birthday...**

**The party must be very grant and luxurious......**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura walked in to their bedroom with a towel on her wet hair after showered.

"Sakura, starting from tomorrow there will be a teacher for you." Sasuke said, he didn't spare a glance at her. Sitting on the sofa, hands held a book which titled 'A Guide To The Project Management Body of Knowledge'.

"EH?" His words confused her.

He looked up from his book, looking at her. "It's better for you to learn manners before the party." He said in commanding voice.

"...Okay..."

* * *

Tomorrow Morning at Uchiha Mansion

"YOU SHOULD STAND LIKE A LADY! A WIFE'S MISDEMEANOR IS A MISDEMEANOR FOR THE HUSBAND TOO!! SAKURA SAMA, YOU SHOULD BE AN ELEGANT LADY!!!" Sakura's manners teacher, Ibiki sensei, shouted. He brought a long bamboo stick to hit Sakura if she did something wrong during his lessons.

Sakura slumped down on her knees to the floor. She was tired after learning how to eat like a proper lady, how to dance like a proper lady, how to walk like a proper lady, everything about how a lady should act.

**Hiiiiy....!!! What kind of lessons are these!!!!!**

Ibiki repeated all the lessons over and over.

Finally after five hours of tortured like hell, Ibiki concluded the lesson, he will continue this tomorrow.

Sakura walked very slowly to her bedroom, one hand on her aching waist and the other traced the wall as she used it to support her body to prevent falling, because of her aching sore. She winced slightly. Managed enough to reach her bedroom using all her best efforts. Finally reached her destination, she found an old cat fluffy doll near her dressing table. She took the old and dirty cat doll, sat on the floor, hugging it tightly.

**It hurts.....All parts of my body feel so much pain...But I......It's the first time I'll attend a party with Sasuke...I don't want to make him feel ashamed because of me...**

"Already depleted out of energy" Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke! I...I'm not giving up yet!" Sakura shouted. She doesn't want Sasuke think that she is weak.

"Really" Sasuke said in mocking tone, smirking. Suddenly his onyx eyes saw what Sakura was holding close to her chest. "You, that....that is an old thing. Cat monster huh?"

**Monster!?**

He stepped closer to her, grabbing the ear of the cat doll. "Throw away this rubbish. Buy a new one."

"NO,NO!!" She yelled, pulling back the doll from his hand. "It's a gift from my parents. Even it's old and dirty, I'll never throw it away!!" She held it more tightly than before. "Don't you have anything like this that you treasure?"

"I don't have anything like that." He answers coldly. No emotion in his face.

"Eh? No? A thing that you could never throw away....very precious to you....."

Sasuke sat on the edge of their bed.

"It's nothing but simple material made of useless junk. It's merely a 'thing'." He said bluntly.

**Just a thing.....**

Sakura stared deep at him with big eyes.

* * *

Next Morning

"You want to change our morning lessons schedule to evening?" Ibiki asked Sakura with a questioning look.

"Yes, I have something important to do. For the exchange, I'll try harder to learn all the lessons." Sakura pleaded to him.

"Hn. Alright." Ibiki replied with a hard expression on his face.

* * *

The Day After Tomorrow at Uchiha Luxury Hotel

**Good I have a job....but if Sasuke knew that I work at Uchiha Hotel...what should I do.....!!!**

Sakura was mopping one of the toilets in Uchiha Hotel when she was in a deep thought to find a solution if Sasuke happen to know about her new job. She worked as a part time janitor at Uchiha Luxury Hotel which belongs to her own husband, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey you, the fresh man!! Clean all this! We're not paying you for daydreaming!!!"

"Ye...yes." Sakura stuttered an answer.

"Ah, it's stuck. C'mon, I'll teach you how to repair this." an old woman wearing a janitor uniform called Sakura.

"Yes."

The old woman taught her to repair the closet foor when it was stuck.

"Here, you should do like this." They repaired the dirty closet.

**I can't not let Sasuke see me in this state.**

After working as a janitor in the morning, she learned about manners with Ibiki sensei in the evening. All of this really drained out all her energy, she needed to rest. Sakura threw herself on the bed.

"Double working made my muscles feel sore...." She mumbled to herself.

**But I want to give a surprise for Sasuke. I'll keep on fighting with all my best efforts.**

Sakura thought in her heart as she looked at her wedding ring that she wears around her neck as a necklace, smiling at it. Then the tired girl drifted off to sleep due to her fatigue.

At 09:00 pm, Sasuke just arrived home from work. He walked in to the bedroom that he shares with Sakura. Hearing soft snores when he stepped past the door. Nearing the bed, seeing Sakura. Who was sleeping and slightly snored. Sweated drop fill his fore head, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"It's just nine pm...She changed her lessons schedule, what is she doing exactly...."Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke kept staring at her sleeping face.

"What is more important than me..?" He caressed her cheek softly.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning

Sasuke sat on the chair behind his office desk. Being at the Uchiha Luxury Hotel to discuss the arrangement for his birthday party. He was holding a proposal, his eyes stared deep to the proposal, not reading it, just staring. His face looks annoyed and black aura surrounding him.

"Uchiha sama" One of his employees called him.

He didn't budge, he was off in thought.

"Perhaps Uchiha sama is in a bad mood."

"His stare is so scary...."

His employees whispered to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura had just finished her work, after changed her uniform, she was going to go home. But when she just took one step ahead to out from Staff Room, a man called her.

"Hey you. You are the new staff member right?" A tall man around her age with tanned skin and handsome feature called her.

Sakura turned around her body and looking at him.

"As a newbie in here, you must be busy cleaning all the toilets. I often get some lectures too from the old woman." He smiled genuinely. "So you're going home? Where is your home?" He asked again.

"Yes, my home is to the east from here."

"Then let's walk together." Offered the man to Sakura.

* * *

Back To Sasuke

He walked through the hotel corridor with his private secretary, Karin. They will return back to Uchiha Corporation because the meeting at Uchiha Hotel had finished. One side of the corridor was window glasses, so you can see through it, viewing the garden and the main entrance of the hotel.

"Ah, Sasuke kun look at that....Is that Sakura right?" Karin pointed to outside the window glasses.

Sasuke stopped his pace, looking at the direction she pointed. He saw Sakura and a man walked together, laughing happily.

"I'm not surprise. Even though you are married, she is still too young. Looks like she still likes to play around." Karin provoked Sasuke, a wicked smile formed on her face.

Sasuke glared at the couple that walked together happily.

* * *

At Night In Uchiha Mansion

Sakura laid on her stomach on the soft and comfy bed, counting something using calculator in her cellphone.

**If I work two more days....**

**Sasuke, will he feel happy with my birthday present....**

TAP TAP TAP

Sakura heard foot steps walked in to the bedroom.

"Sasuke, you're home..."

When Sakura tried to get up, Sasuke stepped closer to the side of the bed, grabbing her chin from behind. He tilted her head to side way, exposing her bare neck. Sasuke sucked and bit softly.

"Ah...." A moan escaped from her lips. Her cell phone was dropped to the bed.

"Tonight, I'm not gonna stop, no … not at all." Sasuke whispered to her ear with husky voice then continued sucking her neck. His words tickled her ear.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened with surprise.

"Sasuke...." She started panting.

Sasuke untied his tie and threw his coat to the floor.

"Your body must feel tired after the manner lessons." Sasuke said as he laid her down to the bed with him atop of her, between her slender legs. "We stopped in the middle before...." He lifted up her leg to his waist and one of his hands caressed her inner thigh. "This time I will not holding back again." His onyx eyes stared deep into her wide open emeralds. The way he caressed her inner thigh send shivers through all her body.

Sakura was surprised, her mouth slightly open.

Sasuke's hands climbed up to her collarbone and roughly tore her dress, revealing her bra. He caressed her clothed breasts roughly, snuggling and kissing the valley of her breasts.

"Ah....." Sakura can't hold back her moan. "Sasu..ke..." She moaned his name as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke kept kissing her, traveling from her breasts up to her neck, then her cheek, until he reached her mouth. His one hand holding her hip. He repeated his action for a few times before he stopped. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. His face held a very serious expression. Anger filled his eyes. Sakura felt something wrong when she saw his deep frightening stare on her.

"You....are you hiding something from me?" He asked, breaking the silent. His voice sounded dark and cold.

**Eh....?**

Sakura's heart started pounding hardly.

"What...?.....I'm not hiding anything....wh...why are you suddenly...."She stuttered, facing side way to avoid his gaze.

"You changed your lessons schedule without my permission. You're doing something with someone right?" He interrupted her answer, still staring at her.

"Eh....wait....I....I have some school activities....That's why...." Sakura was panic, forcing a smile on her face.

Sasuke's hand formed a fist. His eyes became colder than usual.

"I hate a liar." Sasuke said coldly as he stood and walked away, slammed the door behind him, leaving Sakura alone.

"Sasuke!" She tried to call him.

**I can't tell him that I took a part time job. I didn't mean to lie to him....but....**

**It's just a misunderstanding.**

She said in her heart as she gripped her wedding ring.

* * *

The Party Day 

It is the day when Sasuke's birthday party will be held. The party will begin at 07:00 pm. Five hours before the party starts. Sakura came to Uchiha Hotel to claim her salary. Her part time job was now over.

With the money in her hand, she went straight to the mall to take her order. The one she had specially prepared for Sasuke a week ago. Right after that she must be back to the hotel, because she will get a makeover for the party. Her mind wandered as she walked back. She was lost in deep thought.

**Since that day, I never meet Sasuke again.....he didn't come home....**

**While I took the part time job to buy a present for Sasuke's birthday. I did this to make him happy...but now it doesn't mean anything.... I must talk to him before the party starts.....**

**I don't want him to introduce me when we are in this condition.**

She let out a big sigh.

**Maybe Sasuke doesn't love me.....**

Sakura's face showed a sad expression. Without her knowing, she already arrived at the hotel. Walking pass, into the lobby.

"Hey you the new part timer!" A man with glasses and gray suit called her. "Thank's God! Come over here! It's emergency situation!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the woman's toilet.

**Wait...**

**What!?**

Sakura was dumbfounded.

They both entered the toilet. Inside of it, it's really a mess, it was screwed up. Tissues, drink cans, and so many rubbishes were inside all the closet's holes. Waters splatter was everywhere. It's really dirty and in a bad shape.

"Maybe there is a person who really hates Uchiha Clan. They must have done this. In fact, today is the birthday party of Uchiha Corporation's vice president, there's gonna be a lot of important guesses here." said the man.

"How come...." She looks disbelief with what she saw.

**It's so cruel...!**

"The other part timers had gone home. I already called the other staffs, but all the guests will come in a few minutes. You were in charged to clean the toilets right? Do you know how to fix this? Sorry, but please! I'll pay you double!" The man pleaded to her.

Sakura looked at her watch.

**I still have one hour before the party started....**

"Alright, I'll fix this!" Sakura said with enthusiastic.

**Sasuke, forgive me, I'll be a little bit late.**

**I'll never let anyone put you to shame.....**

Sakura take out the gloves to put on her hands and began cleaning the closets.

**It's more difficult than what I thought. Maybe I'm not gonna make it to the party....**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile With Sasuke 

Sasuke was in one of VIP room with Ibiki sensei and Karin. Sasuke glanced at his watch, it's 06:50 pm.

"What took her so long!!? Her cell phone cannot be reached too!!" Sasuke shouted at Ibiki, with arms folded on his chest.

"I had told her to come here." Ibiki answered.

"Maybe she scares because you want to introduce her in front of public. She probably ran away." Karin smiled devilishly.

"YOU… SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yelled at her. Anger in his eyes as he glared at Karin.

The room became silent. Karin stared onto the ground, didn't dare to look at him.

"I heard a rumor that there is someone who doesn't like Uchiha sama, was making a mess to one of the toilets in this hotel. And it's still out of order." Ibiki said breaking the tension.

* * *

Back To Sakura

Sakura was tried really hard to clean and fix all the stalls. Almost all of her body parts were covered in filth.

**One more....**

She plumped the bowl to clean all the things that stuck in the hole. After a few minutes, she finished cleaning and fixing everything.

**Thank's God....It's all done so Sasuke's party will run smoothly....**

She was satisfied with her work, smiling.

"All of my beloved guests, thank you for coming to this party."

Sakura was surprised hearing it. It meant that the party has started.

**I must hurry!!!**

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

**Hmm....He said the change room is across the elevator near the ballroom. **

When she wanted to go across the elevator, she felt curious with the party, luckily the door to the ballroom was opened so she peeped inside the ballroom a little bit.

**Sasuke, he must be angry because of how late am... and today is an important day to him too.....**

**I'm sorry Sasuke...**

She felt guilty, closed her eyes, turning around and began quickening her pace, but accidentally bumped with a waiter that was bringing a full tray of glasses.

"UWAAA!!!" The waiter screamed.

"Ah sorry..." said Sakura.

But it was too late because the waiter has lost his balance, so all the glasses dropped down to the floor. It broke and made a loud sound when it hit the floor. All the guests was surprised by the clashing noise, they looked at the direction where the disturbance was coming.

**No way.....**

"So....Sorry..." Sakura bent down picking the shattered glasses. Her heart was beating faster. Meanwhile all the guests and Sasuke was staring at her. The guests started to whisper.

"What is she doing?"

"It's impossible she can attend to an important and high class party like this!"

"Maybe she got lost."

"Look that girl, she is so dirty."

"Wasn't she the girl who fixes the toilet?"

"She worked really hard to fix it, she even inserted her hands into the holes!"

"Disgusting!!!"

"Who brought her in here!?"

"I don't want her to be near us, I don't want to get some diseases."

"She makes me want to throw up."

They kept whispering to each other. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise looking at the girl with pink hair which is his own wife, Sakura.

**I'm so stupid..!!!**

Sakura felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry because my staff made a mistake. We will clean all of this right at this moment..." A man with glasses from before approached Sakura. He bowed his head to all the guests, apologized to them.

The guests were laughing at Sakura.

She continued to pick the broken glasses, ignoring the mocking laugh.

"Ah..." Her middle finger was cut, not too deep, but it's bleeding a little.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her upper arm, pulling her to stand up. Then lifting, carrying her in bridal style.

"All my guests. I want to introduce her to all of you. She is my wife, Sakura." Sasuke said in calm tone in front all the guests.

"Sasuke." Sakura muttered slowly. She was surprised by his action.

All the guests were surprised too by his declaration.

"There is someone who hates me and my corporation, so she or he made a trouble in here. But unknowingly, my wife had helped me. She showed up like this, it's out of my plan." Sasuke continued his speech then he stared at Sakura in his arm. He lifted her hand to his mouth, licking her wounded finger.

"It was because of me, you turned out like this." He smiled.

Sakura blushed inwardly.

"Sasuke...No....Don't....I'm really dirty. And I'm stink!!!" Sakura tried to pull her hand from his mouth, but he tightened his grasp and continued kissing her dirty hand.

All the guests stared at them with awe.

"Sakura sama you're great!!" One of the guests said.

"Yes, you're a lovely couple!!"

"Awesome introduction!!"

"You're a great couple!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Sasuke sama!!!"

All the guests clapped their hands, saying happy birthday to Sasuke.

Sakura's face was redder than before. Sasuke smile genuinely.

**It's impossible. They probably wouldn't accept me this easily if the incident didn't happen before.**

Tears almost formed in her emerald eyes.

**Brilliance....**

**For me, Sasuke's presence is the most important....**

**It's too brilliance. Just like in a dream.....**

**

* * *

  
**

After The Party

The party ended near midnight. Sasuke and Sakura stayed in one of the VIP suite, they will return to their mansion tomorrow morning. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and Sakura at the bottom side of the bed.

"So, for what reason for you to work in here?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to give you a present." Sakura said as she took her present from inside her bag. It was a small box with red ribbon on it. She gave it to Sasuke. He opened it.

"Happy Birthday."

The present is a kunai with his name and Uchiha symbol engrave on its hold.

"This is for me? You worked for this?" Disbelief and confused expression was plastered on his handsome face. "You didn't need to work. If you need money just ask me, I'll give it to you."

"It's meaningless if I didn't get the money with my own effort! Pompous jerk!" She pouted at him. "You said that you don't have a thing that important for you. But when you gave me this, I....I was really … really happy..." She said holding her wedding ring. "It's not because of it being an object of value, but the feeling you gave to me that makes me happy. That's why every time Sasuke use this kunai, you can feel the sentiment I gave to you. I thought it will make you happy too." She laughs tenderly.

His face softened hearing her sweet confession.

"Today, I had received a lot from you. So tonight, I'll will return it..." He leaned to her face. "My best feeling....." He continued his words and kissed her lips cherishly.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Please REVIEW ^0^**

**

* * *

  
**

iheartSungMin **: yes, I agree with you Kim Bum is so cuteeeeeeee...^0^ whay do you like the most BBF or Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango? Do you know Hyun Bin, his smile is charming. Hohohohohoho. Gamsahamnida for your review ^__^v**

**.be EYES.**** : thanks for your review ^0^**

** : your pen name similar with my Editor's name......When I saw it for the first time, I though my editor changes her pen name.....T0T but thanks for your review**

**XJane-chanX**** :Thank you ^____^v**

**UltraSuperMegaTotalAnimeLover**** : yep it's romantic, I want to have a boyfriend like that O-O**

**xXSakuraDropsXx**** : THANKS ^_____________^V**

**Dogsack123**** : I like the ending for chapter 5 too...made me wanted to make it to be the last chapter and didn't continue this story again ^___^v hohohohooo**

**pink-pretty-princess-**** :Arigatou na ^0^v**

**I3ART : So What!!!? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little differences because I mixed up with my own version)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 7 after had been edited by my EDITOR "Juicy Kiwi" Hope you like it. ^0^v**

**Hi everyone who read this story, I suggest you to read my editor's story "Melody of My Life". It's really great. ^__^v**

******My Editor's story is "Melody of My Life", but you know what, she is the melody of this story. Fu gya gya gya ^0^v**

******

* * *

  
**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Before heading back to company, let's make a quick stop." A man ordered his driver.

"Yes Sir."

"It's been two years I haven't come back to Konoha. I miss it a lot." The man smiled.

* * *

At Konoha Highschool

It was hot and bright day. School has ended and all the students were walking home, saying good bye to each other.

Suddenly.....

CKIEEET

A black Benz SL-550 stopped in front of the school gate.

"Waa.."

"Waaaa.."

"Waaa..."

"Waaa..."

"Waaa...."

All the girls started making noises like usual. A man with blonde hair wearing black expensive suit came out from the car. He has whiskers on his face. Scanning all the girls with his blue ocean eyes, immediately found the one he has been searching for.

"Sakura!" He called with a big grin on his face.

Sakura turned around by the call of her name. When she saw him, her eyes widened with surprised.

"Nar....." She stuttered.

The man hugged her suddenly.

"I miss you Sakura chan!" he said, smiling widely.

Ino and the other girls were surprised, their mouths formed a big O.

The man cupped Sakura's face with his two callous hands. "Sakura chan...It's been two years I didn't see you, you've become more beautiful than I remembered." He smiled happily.

"Na....Naruto!? Wait a minute, why did you suddenly come to this school?"

"I heard about your mother so I came here right away from India Hidden Village! Your mother was a caring person, surely you feel lonely now. My poor Sakura chan...But now I'm here, you're gonna be okay Sakura chan...!" He hugged her again, tighter than before.

"Naruto."

Felt awkward with this hugging situation, Sakura pulled out from his embrace, pushing him slightly away from her.

"Naruto, I know you certainly is missing my mom right. For her, you are a very nice and sweet person..."

"Sakura chan....Where do you live now? With your relatives? If there is something you need, just tell me." Naruto told eagerly.

"Ah...that...." Sakura was confused to explain about her marriage condition to him.

Meanwhile, when they were talking to each other, another expensive car was stopped near the front gate too.

Sakura motioned Naruto to bow his head a little, she wanted to whisper something to his ear.

"Actually I'm married." She whispered.

His expression became blank and dull. He blinked a few times trying to register what she said into his head.

".....EH?" He said blankly.

"Ano, it was very unexpected, I'm still keep it as a secret too from my school. That's why please don't tell anybody...." Sakura explained with cold sweats.

"Sakura" A man was lingering Sakura's shoulder with his hand from behind, pressing her into his chest. "What are you doing, let's go home!"

Sakura tilted her head up to see his face. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him, meanwhile Naruto looks confused.

"Sasuke, I want to introduce you. This is my child hood best friend. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is like a big brother to me." "Naruto, this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura introduced the two to each other.

"I'll remember who you are. Thank you, you've been caring for my wife." Sasuke said coldly. He apparently doesn't like Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, taking one step closer to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What...Ah, I remember. You're the young master of Uchiha Clan right. A genius who graduated from Konoha University at 14 years old."

**REALLY!? 14 years old!?? **

**I didn't know about it...That's why he can a CEO at 16 years old....**

**I'm his wife but I don't know anything about him.**

"I was very busy with my own corporation outside Konoha, but now I have revisit. I had no idea. Since when did you have a relationship with Sakura chan." Naruto glared coldly at Sasuke. "She is only 16 years old but already got married....Hmmph...."

Sakura was covering his mouth with her hands, attempting to shut up his loud mouth. "PSST!! It's because my mom and his father last will. I didn't know that we were engaged to each other until my mom pass away." Barely whispered.

"Engage?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"We didn't announce it officially before, but a few days ago we did it in front of public, and maybe in the next few days we will confirm it to the school. Shitsureishimasu." Sasuke told coldly, dragging Sakura to his car.

"Ah...See you later Naruto."

Naruto watched them, clenching his hand into a fist.

* * *

At Restaurant With Sasuke and Sakura

From school, they stopped at an Italian Restaurant to have lunch.

"I loathe him." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his red wine drink. "What does he want, saying he miss you, hugging you and with a big dumb smile on his face. Like idiot." Sasuke spoke, obviously annoyed.

"I told you, he is my best friend since I was a kid." Sakura smiled dully, popping the food into her mouth.

**Sasuke is similar with him.....**

"Uzumaki Corporation is IT specialist. They make softwares and sell it. Sometimes they give some service as an IT consultant. I've heard that he always use cunning ways to develop his business. I never heard something good about him." Sasuke spoke calmly as he cut his beef steak.

"Eh? But he is always nice and kind towards me." Sakura defended Naruto.

"That's only with you!" Sasuke stared intensely. "Listen Sakura. Don't ever you go near that man again." He warned her.

Sakura gulped and sweated drop hearing his warning tone.

* * *

Next Morning At School

"Waah Sakura chan. You have club activity? You must be very tired." Naruto came in front of Sakura. He smiled, waving his hand to her. Sakura stopped her track. She was having warming up when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Naruto!?" She was startled.

"Sorry if I disturb you. Yesterday, I forgot to ask your phone numbers." He laughed stupidly.

Naruto noticed a few girls, Sakura's friends, was staring at him.

"I'm Sakura chan's best friend. Yoroshiku." Naruto greeted them, smiling charmingly.

"Kyaaa...."

"Kyaaa..."

"Kyaaa...."

"Kyaaa...."

"Kyaaaa...."

All the girls screamed with love sparkling on their eyes.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sakura. "Your mother was very kind to me. I want to visit her grave." Naruto revealed a bucket of white lilies that he hid behind his back. "But I don't know where her grave is. Sakura chan, after your club activity is done, could you take me there?" He asked with sad expression on his whiskers face.

Sakura was very touched by his word and the flowers. "Ye...yes. But you must wait for me for about an hour...."

"It's okay Sakura, you can go now." Sakura's badminton team leader said.

"But captain!"

"It's okay Sakura, you can go."

"Moreover, you look very pale." Ino added, touching Sakura's forehead to check her temperature.

"O..okay..."

**Maybe.....I'm sick...I'm feeling not well.**

"Naruto, you wait in here, I want to change into my clothes first."

"OK Sakura chan."

* * *

At School Bathroom

Sakura was changing her clothes when she remembered Sasuke's words

**'Don't ever you go near that man again!'**

**But he just want to see my mother's grave.**

After changing, she wrote a SMS for Sasuke, which said :

I want to see my mom's grave first, so I'll be late for home ^-^

Sakura

Not even one minute had passed after she sent the SMS, her cell phone was ringing.

"WAA!!!" It startled Sakura. She picked up the call.

"You want to go to the grave right now? Who are you going with?" Sasuke said coldly.

**OH Damn! He knew!? Why does he always knows everything....**

"Eh? That...." Sakura sweated drop. "Ano! Naruto is very closed to my mom when she was alive, so that's why he wants me to show to show him where her grave is. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen!" Sakura explained it clearly and cautiously.

"DON'T GO." Sasuke twitched annoyingly. "You don't need to go together with him, just give him the direction or just ignore him!"

"I can't do something like that!"

"I told you don't ever you go near him again!" He said in demanding voice.

Sasuke and Sakura were doing verbal fighting.

"Naruto just want to see my mom's grave....That's all...That's why I....." Sakura paused, feeling tired to fight him verbally. She inhaled one big breath. "You said that he is a 'BAD GUY', but you know what...you are the 'COLD HEARTED MAN'!! I'll go with him!!!" Sakura yelled and ended their phone call.

Sasuke was surprised, she was never mad at him like this, even yelled at him. His face express extreme annoyance, his stare was deep and distance, a black aura began surrounding him again.

Karin and Akira were scared and dumbfounded by his sudden changed expression.

"Cold hearted..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

* * *

Back To Sakura

**Uuuh, I'll never understand him!!!? **

**'Cold hearted man', I never imagined saying something like that to him. I didn't mean it...**

Sakura and Naruto were sitting in Naruto's limousine to go to the grave.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked concernly.

"Ah, sorry Naruto. It's nothing...."

"Are you hungry? Before we go to the grave. How about we have some lunch first?"

"Go to Niyamono Restaurant." Naruto gave order to his driver.

"Yes Sir."

**Why they like to ride expensive car like this...?**

After a few minutes, they arrived at one small Japanese restaurant in Konoha. Sakura sat beside Naruto.

"Here is your order." The waiter placed two big bowls of niyamono in front of them.

"UWAAA, it's looks delicious! It's great!" Sakura was amazed by the food.

"When you were a kid, you like this very much right, Sakura chan?" He smiled.

"Uhm! Back then, I just wanted to eat niyamono only. Itadakimasu." Sakura took her chopstick, smiling sweetly. "I just knew its color is white and you must pour hot water on it. But when my mom took me here to eat it, I was really shocked by its shape." Sakura told about her memory.

"Really?"

"Because of that, you should grown up fast then work with your own capability. I think you want to get money of your own right."

"Eh...?" Sakura was confused, halted her meal.

Naruto smiled tenderly. "Why did you marry him? Is there any relationship between your mother and Uchiha Sasuke's father...?" Naruto asked curiously.

**Naruto....?**

"They were a lover before." Sakura spoke lowly.

"Do you love him?" Naruto shouted, gripping his glass tightly.

HYUUNNNNG

Sakura started feeling dizzy, her head felt spinning. She was already feeling not well at school. "At the beginning I don't like him. But my mom has a debt...." Sakura said, holding her head.

"Debt!?" Naruto shouted loudly.

**Why...my head.....**

"Debt....So you marry him...because of debt?" Naruto held and shook her shoulders slightly. It made Sakura feeling more dizzy than before.

**I can't....I'm feeling not well.......**

"Sakura chan?" Naruto was worried, noticing her paler face.

Suddenly she dropped her chopstick, collapsing on his chest.

"SAKURA CHAN!?" Naruto was surprised, worrying her condition. He lifted her up, carrying her immediately to the hospital

* * *

At Night With Sasuke

It was 09:30 pm, Sasuke was pacing back and forth, feeling worry because his lovely wife still had not come home yet. Still being trap in the office, he called almost every three minutes home to check if Sakura had return or not. He made a call again.

"WHAT!? She is still not home!? Damn" He was frustrated. He ended the call, trying to contact Sakura's cellphone.

* * *

At Hospital

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed inside VIP Room, Naruto sat on the chair beside the bed. Suddenly her cellphone rang. Naruto took her cellphone which was on the small table beside the bed. He looked at the display monitor

Calling :

Sasuke

When he read who was calling her, Naruto looks angry. "In hospital, cellphone should be turn off." He turned off her cellphone. "I'll never let Sakura chan go home to you." Evil glint in his eyes.

"Sasu...." "Sasuke...." "Sorry....Sasuke...." Sakura talked in her sleep.

"Why...Don't..Don't say his name..." Naruto clenched his fist, leaning down to her face so their faces were merely an inch. He cupped her face with both his hands. "Don't ever you say his name again!" He yelled.

Suddenly the door was opened, revealing a man. Naruto took a glance at the man from the corner of his eyes.

"....What." Naruto was surprised, the man is Sasuke.

"I knew where the both of you are. So I'm right, she is with you." Sasuke said, walking into the room. Then he grabbed Naruto's shirt forcefully.

"She has GPS in her cell phone. ARE YOU INTENDING TO INTERFERE OUR RELATIONSHIP!? If something happen to her, I'll never forgive you!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily, his sharingan was activated.

Sakura still in a deep sleep despite Sasuke's yell.

Naruto didn't flinch by his uproar. He slapped Sasuke's hand away, cleaning the spot on his shirt where Sasuke's hand before. They glared to each other.

"I'll never listen to any single word from your arrogant mouth. You forced her to marry you because of debt. What is good from a man like you?!" Naruto yelled back to Sasuke.

"What?" His sharingan eyes widened.

"Sumimasen. Here is the medical result." A nurse came inside the room, interrupting their argument. "She was fainted because of allergic. But don't worry. Just let her rest a little bit. She will be fine." The nurse smile genuinely.

Sasuke's face became blank "Allergic...?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yes allergy. Perhaps she ate something that caused her allergic reaction." The nurse explained.

"You don't know what Sakura chan's favorite food is. Don't you?." Naruto spoke as he turned his attention back to Sakura's sleeping form.

"Maybe it was the food from last night....." Sasuke said blankly.

"Hah?" Naruto was confused.

"We ate about 10 kinds of wheat last night....That's why her face was paler this morning..." Sasuke muttered, remembering the event last night.

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"But still, you are an intruder." Sasuke glared back at Naruto and then slowly walked nearing her bed. He cupped her face gently, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll take the responsibility of my own wife." "Thank you for taking her to the hospital." He lifted Sakura's sleeping form cautiously then carried her bridal style. "But next time, I'll not let Sakura to meet you again." He glared deeply at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with big eyes.

Sasuke turned his attention to the nurse. "I'll take her home. For the administration fee, just call Uchiha Corporation." He said before he left the room with Sakura on his arms.

"Ye...yes...Uchiha Corporation!?" Shocking expression on the nurse's face.

Naruto just stared after their retreating forms from the hospital room. "Don't be kidding. You had deceived her..." Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking on the hospital corridor, carrying Sakura in his arms. This act was earning a lot of stares from the people around them. They stared in awe.

"Ng...." Sakura eyes fluttered open slowly.

"You're awake?"

Sakura looked up to his face.

"Sasu...Sasuke!?" Surprised look crossed her pale face. "Where am I.....?" She looked around at the white wall surrounding them.

"You were fainted because of allergic." He said clearly.

"Allergic!?"

**Really..!? I didn't know I have an allergic....**

"That's why you were brought in this hospital."

Paused.

"I thought you had been abducted by him." Sasuke stared deeply at her, making her sweated drop.

A glint of sad and guilty filled her emerald eyes. She buried her face on his chest. "I'm sorry, I made you worried about me. I said the meanest thing to you before, but really I didn't mean it. I just didn't know yet what kind of person you are. I know you're not a cold hearted person......." She said on his chest. "Thank you for coming here..." She raised her head, looking at his face.

**Even though sometimes he talked cruelly. But I know actually he is a very caring person.**

"Me too, I just know a little bit about you." He chuckled. "Okay then, tonight I'll find out all about you until morning, hn?" He said teasingly.

"EH!?" Sakura's jaws almost dropped.

"But the food is very delicious.." She pouted.

"What!?" Sasuke was confused and dumbfounded.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

******Please Review ^___^v**

******

* * *

  
**

******Thanks to:**

******iheartSungMin******** : me too, I'm only good in badminton T0T. Yes he is so richhhhhh.....that's why he can invited 2000 people. Mwahahahaha ^0^v. Can't wait for your next review(I always search for your name first everytime I take look on reviews list after posted a new chapter. Mwahahahaha ;) )**

******pink-pretty-princess-******** : Thank you I love your review even though you just gave a short review telling me to update this. Lol. ^__^v**

******nassima123******** : I'm glad you love this story. ^0^v**

******aya akkaime******** : Thank you for gave me review again. Wish you review this chapter too :)**

****** Rika Kiwi: Thank you ^0^v**

******Rain Scents******** : Thank you ^__^v. you review is so sweet too. Mwahahahaha**

******lydsdudex******** : really? I'm glad is keep going better. I hope this will last until the end of the story ^___^v**

******erms******** : as sweet as the reviewer. ^0^v**

******miminame : here I posted this chapter as quickly as I can ^___*v**

******And last but not least, I wanna say thank you to all of you who read (but not give me a review T0T) and add this story to your favorite or story alert. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^___^v**

******Once again pleasE Review ^___^v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha's Bride**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and the plot is from manga "The Bride is Sixteen" by Ryu Yuuhi.(but with little different because I mixed up with my own version ^0^v )

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 8 after had been edited by my EDITOR "Juicy Kiwi" Hope you like it. ^0^v**

**Happy Birthday to my editor even this was too late... T-T**

**But it's better than never say it..**

**TANJOUBI OMEDETOU**

**^___^V**

**(I'll wait for the cake. mwahahaha)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note :**

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

**

* * *

  
**

CIT CIT CIT

The birds chirped out in the yard of Uchiha Mansion, escorting the sun to rise.

Sakura opened her eyes a bit, stretching her hand to reach the alarm clock on small table right beside their bed. She looked at the blinking screen with her sleepy eyes.

"I OVERSLEPT!!! I need to get his breakfast quickly!!" She yelled in surprise. It has woken up the half naked man who was lying beside her. He sat up on their bed.

"What's all this noisy about?" He asked lazily, looking at her. "It's Saturday. Don't be so rushed." He grunted.

"Sasuke, you're awake." Sakura turned her head around, directing her eyes to her husband.

"You look better, is your stomach okay?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"I'm okay now! I'm just as healthy as always." She assured him. "I used to eat a lot of vegetation that grew in my backyard, like tanpopo, yomogi, sakura,...and tsukushi." She told him, counting the plants with her fingers.

"TSUKUSHI!?" He subconsciously yelled. "Is that edible? I've never seen it." He looked at her quizzically.

"Of course it is!" She tried to convince him. "There are ones that smell like sake, butter, and then tokikomi too. You can eat them." She told him again.

Sasuke was a gap with blank expression on his face. He stared at her for a while with disbelief look. "Hn. I think I would like to try it." He smirked.

"Really..? Ehehe....It's not the season yet, but you can find it on mountain. I had planted them at one of the mountainous area with my mom. I've been there once with Naruto." She said, scratching the back of her head slightly. Her words earned a glare from him.

"I forbid you to meet him again!" He shouted, giving her a meaningful look.

"Eh? But, he wants to see my mom's grave..." She pouted.

"If he wants to see the grave, tell him to look it on map." He said bluntly, causing her to sweat drop.

**Eh!?**

In her mind was a Naruto with confused face looking at the map.

He realized her blank face, looks like she lost in her own mind. He cupped her chin to gain her attention, tilting her head up to look at him eyes to eyes.

"You....I want you to look at me, only me." He said in demanding voice, his onyx eyes staring straightly to her eyes.

"Sasuke....Are you jealous..?" She asked, knitting her brows.

He stared at her for a moment, while his hand which was cupping her chin before, reaching the back of her neck. He leaned his head to her as he tilted her head aside, exposing her neck. He leaned again, closing the gap. He started licking and then kissing her neck deeply.

"Do I have say it?" He smirked on her skin, tickling her bare neck with it. "If you ask something like that again...Tonight I'll make sure to make you in pain." He said and kissed the same spot on her neck, leaving a red mark on it.

"Eh...."

**Whaaaaaa.....pain...?**

Blush rushed to her cheeks and her emerald eyes widen.

"You better get ready for tonight." He chuckled, wearing his coat then leaving her to work. After his departure, Sakura touched the red mark on her neck. Her heart beat much faster because of his sudden action and words.

**Aah...Don't treat me like that...**

* * *

At Noon With Naruto

Naruto sat on his desk at his corporation. He was looking at the new contract file for his corporation when his cell phone suddenly vibrated.

"Moshi moshi. Sakura chan? Are you okay!?" He asked in real concern tone, worrying about her condition because of the allergic problem yesterday.

"Naruto, sorry to make you worrying about me." She replied.

"Yokatta! You're sounded better. You should take a lot of rest Sakura chan." He said, feeling a little bit relief.

"Don't worry! I'm fine really. Hmmm...Naruto...." She trailed off. "Do you remember the way to the place where my mom and I planted Tsukushi? Today I wanna go there..."

"AAH, if that's so then go with me!!!" He shouted eagerly, cutting her off.

"Eh, you don't need to accompany me! Sasuke doesn't like if I go with you Naruto. Beside, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll go by myself and will just be fine." She rejected his offer.

Naruto's blue eyes widen with disappointed.

"Okay Sakura chan. Then I'll send the train schedules because there are only a few trains that pass that district."

"Thank you Naruto."

* * *

After about one hour on the train, she finally arrived at the destination. It was surrounded by green forest. But it was indeed surreal.

"WAAAHH, this is the place!!! I miss this scenery so much!!" Happiness spread all over her angelic face as she looked around at the beautiful view in front of her.

**Sasuke wants to eat tsukushi. I'll pick a lot of it for him.**

She smiled to herself, walking into the forest while humming a song happily. Unexpectedly a blonde man was watching her from his car not far from her. "Why she looks so happy like that? Why suddenly she wants to come to this place?" Naruto mumbled, still watching her until she was out of view.

* * *

With Sakura 

HAAH

HAAH

HAAH

Sakura walked further into the forest, breathing heavily because of exhaustion. She wiped the sweats on her forehead, looking right and left to find the place.

**I think it's near here...**

She walked a couple more steps, passing a big old tree.

"That is!! I found it!!" She spoke loudly, feeling happy. A lot of tsukushi were grown around the brim of a small river. She bent down her body to squat, picking up the delectable plant.

**Ehehe...What I should cook with this.**

**Sasuke thinks tsukushi is something weird to eat. But Sasuke, will he really eat this? He always eats expensive foods which are cooked by professional chefs.**

**'It's awful!!' He would say like that......**

**But that's okay.**

**The taste of this always reminds me of my mom.**

**He said he wants to eat this...that's makes me happy.**

She smiled to herself, smelling the tsukushi.

"Yosh, it's enough." She said, putting all the tsukushi to a plastic bag then taking it in to her back pack. Accidentally, she slipped, making her to fall to the small river behind her.

**EH...!!?!!!?!!**

Her eyes widen in shock, realizing what happen to her.

"KYAAAA...."

BYUUURR

She fell to the cold water, it was a small river but quite deep.

BRUK

She threw her back pack to the ground.

"Ah....."

**Oh God, my leg! I can't move it...!!!**

"NO!!!"

**Help...uhuk....**

**Sasuke.....**

She started drowning to the deep cold river.

"HANG ON SAKURA CHAN!!!" Naruto grabbed her hand right before she fully drowned.

"Naruto..!?" She felt relief but also confused with his sudden presence. Naruto pulled her out from the water. It was easy for him because Sakura was tinier than his body.

UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUK

Sakura coughed, trying to regain her breath.

"Sakura chan, are you alright!?" He worried her of almost drown to death. Naruto held her shoulders firmly to steady her shaking form.

"Na..Naruto...Why are you here..." She asked between her panting breath.

"Of course because I'm worried about you!!" He shouted, then cupping her face with his two hands. "You went into this forest alone....I'm scared that something will happen to you!"

"Naruto."

"Look, you are covered in dirty mud like this." He eyed her body. She was indeed covered by mud.

**He is worrying me....**

"Sorry..." She said quietly and her eyes softened. "Hah!!" Suddenly a shocked expression crossed her face.

"What Sakura chan?" Naruto asked in confuse.

"TSUKUSHI!!" She looked around to find her back pack, spotting it near the brim of the river. She took the back pack and opened it, examining the tsukushi. "Yokatta, they are okay and in a good shape. So I could make something with this for Sasuke." A smile of relief was tugging on her lips.

Naruto felt slightly jealous. "...You took all of this for him?" He asked as jealousy was certainly in his tone.

"Whaaaaaa!! I'm completely dirty!!!" She shouted in shock, ignoring his question.

**I'm wet and dirty, I can't take a train like this.**

"What should I do..." She hugged herself, feeling cold because her wet clothes.

"There is an onsen not too far from here. We can go there and you can clean off the mud from your body Sakura chan." Naruto told her.

* * *

In Front Of The Onsen

The onsen building was very old which looks very creepy. Naruto and Sakura stood in front of it, looking at the building dully. They were certainly in shock because the bad shape of the building and not to forget the creepy aura around it.

"This is the onsen that usually being used by the villagers around here." Naruto spoke to her, breaking the silent.

"But it's too creepy. Are you sure nothing's gonna come out from there?" She was scared every time she looked at the building, feeling something gonna come out from there. And what she meant about 'something' was a ghost.

They stepped closer to the building until they stood in front of its door. Beside the door was a box.

'100 yen/person'

That was what written on the box

Naruto pulled out his wallet.

"Bu....but this building is so old...is that really okay if I come inside?"

"It's okay." Naruto inserted his money to the box hanging beside the door.

**10000 YEN!?**

**Tch rich people.....**

She was surprise, shooking her head slightly. While Naruto unbuttoning his shirt. "You don't have any clothes to change. So use this Sakura chan."

"Eh....No, no, you don't need to!"

**Because it's Naruto's**

"Are you going to still wear that dirty clothes? Oh I know, because this is mine so Sakura chan doesn't want to wear this right..." He pouted like a child, putting a sad expression on his face. His expression made her feeling guilty.

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then use this. Doozo." He handed his shirt to her, grinning happily.

"Sorry. Thank you Naruto...." She received it half-heartedly, walking in to the building while Naruto waiting outside.

She stripped herself from her dirty clothes and underwear, starting to clean herself in the hot spring(onsen).

**Even my bra and panty are very dirty too.....**

**But I think it's okay if I still wear my panty...**

Because all her clothes and underwear were dirty, she decided to just wear her panty and Naruto's shirt, without her bra. Luckily Naruto's shirt was bigger for her small body, so it reached her thighs just like thigh high skirt.

"Cold....." She murmured.

**If Sasuke see me like this, he definitely will be mad of me.....**

**But, this can't be helped. I don't have a choice...**

Finished buttoning the shirt, she walked out from the building.

"Naruto sorry to make you waiting. Sorry if I'm dressing like this....." Sakura stood in front of him, feeling uncomfortable. She hugged her back pack closer to her chest, so it was covering her bra-less chest. Naruto gazed at her from head to toes. Then abruptly he embraced her, pressing her to his naked chest.

"Na...naruto!!?" A confused look was crossing her face.

"Sakura chan......" He tightened his embrace.

But suddenly his eyes widen, looking at the red mark on her neck. Naruto knew who the man that gave her that red mark. He released her body from his tight embrace.

"Hey Sakura chan, if somebody see you like this, it's gonna be a big problem! C'mon let's go home!" Naruto gave his idiotic smile like usual. Sakura nodded and they walkedd together out from the forest, heading to Naruto's car at the entrance of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked his best friend.

"To my mansion Sakura chan." He answered as he started turning on his car's engine.

"EEH!?" She shouted. "No, it's not necessary. I wanna go home...I.."

"If you go home like this, he certainly will be angry and scold you right?" He cut her words.

"But, my cellphone is broken. I can't contact him. I don't want to make him worry about me." She sighed deeply.

"Is he as good as you see in your eyes?" Naruto asked in sarcasm tone and his blue eyes instinctively narrowed.

"...Eh?" She was confused by what he said.

"What is good from an arrogant man like him!" He shouted. "Sakura chan, what does he has that I don't have!? I'm always by your side whenever Sakura chan is in trouble. I'll never let you eat something that caused you to be sickened. Today, I even lend my shirt for you too." He pouted, making an innocent child expression on his face.

"It's not like that! I'm happy too with Naruto when you are by my side! Since I was a kid, you always nice to me. And only you Naruto, a friend where I can share my feeling about my mom. For me.....Naruto is one of the most important person in my life." She said, closing her eyes to remember some good memories from her childhood.

"Really Sakura chan? Sakura chan, I...." He trailed off. "My biggest hope is I want to see Sakura chan lives in happiness." He said softly, caressing her cheek.

"Naruto...." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"But I can't imagine if he can't make you happy." He stared deeply at her eyes.

"Eh...?"

"He keeps you away from me. That's means he doesn't want to accept your past Sakura chan. He never visits your mother's grave, right Sakura chan? That's the proof that he doesn't love you" He said with cold eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen for a while because of what he said, then she dropped her gaze to the ground.

**He doesn't love me......?**

She tightened her grip on her back pack.

After a moment of silent between them, Sakura began to talk.

".....But if that's true.....it's fine for me..." She said, raising her head up slowly to look at Naruto. "Because I love Sasuke." She smiled happily and full heartedly.

**I want to be by his side.**

Naruto was surprised by her confession. He let out a deep sigh, feeling defeated.

"I don't wanna know if something happen to you."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto, thanks for worrying me." She said, holding his arm.

**Naruto is like a big brother for me.**

Naruto drove her home to Uchiha Mansion straightly even though he felt disappointed. It was almost midnight when they arrived in front of Uchiha Mansion. He said his goodbye to her then drove back to his own mansion.

* * *

At Uchiha Mansion

Sakura walked in straight to their bedroom, holding her back pack tightly to her chest. Like she just thought, Sasuke was there in their bedroom. Sasuke looked at her from head to toes.

"What....WHERE THE FUSK IS YOUR CLOTHES!? WHAT'S HAPPEN TO YOU!?" He yelled angrily, looking at what she was wearing.

**He is so mad.....**

He stared deeply at her, anger was flashed in his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke....That...." She stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Sasuke stepped closer, grabbing her front shirt roughly. "This shirt is his right!? What are you doing!!!?" He yelled again, his blood was boiled with anger.

"Naruto just lend this..." She answered quietly, feeling fear with his anger.

Sasuke eyes suddenly widen, realizing that she didn't wear a bra. This realization increased his anger. "I TOLD YOU DON'T EVER YOU SEE HIM AGAIN!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!!? HAH!!?" He yelled and opened her shirt forcefully, revealing her naked breasts.

"No...." Sakura's face became red, feeling ashamed by his humiliate. She tried buttoning her shirt again.

"TAKE OFF THIS DAMN THING!!" Sasuke ripped the shirt from her body, leaving her only with her white panty. Then, he pushed her to lie on the couch with him on top of her.

Sakura just stayed silent by his rough action because he was stronger then her.

"You don't know what this means." He said coldly, touching the red mark on her neck. "Why you showed this to him!?" He shouted, losing his patience.

Sakura tried to escape from beneath him, turning her body so she laying on her stomach. She crawled to escape but Sasuke was trapping her under his body.

"No...." She pleaded.

Sasuke turned her body back so she lay on her back again. He grabbed her wrists roughly, pinning it on top of her head.

"It's hurt...." She cried.

Sasuke ignored her plead and kept staring at her coldly. She struggled to free her wrists but his hold was too strong.

"IT'S JUST MISUNDERSTANDING!!" She suddenly yelled to him. He let go her wrists but still trapped her under his body, between his hands. Sakura closed her eyes, covering it with both of her hands. "I....I went to the mountain, then I fell to the river.....Naruto saved me....I didn't know that he came there because he was worrying about me.....Naruto is not a person like you think!!!" She explained between her sob.

"Mountain...?" Sasuke asked in confuse.

"I just want to pick tsukushi that I planted there!!" She shouted.

"HAH..?" His angry expression was replaced by disbelief. "Tsukushi....?"

HIKS HIKS HIKS

Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"You said you want to eat it.....That's why I just want Sasuke to try it....." She kept wiping the tears but it kept slipping from her eyes. "I hate Sasuke..." She said as more tears poured out from her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised by her words. "You went there just because of that..?" He asked, now with calm voice, not like before.

"Forget it..." She said and her cry began louder.

Sasuke's eyes softened, looking at her crying form. It broke his heart to see her cried like that.

"Sorry....I've hurt your feeling." He said, kissing her forehead tenderly. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to look at his face. "Don't ever say you hate me again. I'm your husband." He told rather loud but not with anger like before, it was pure jealousy in his tone.

**Sasuke.....**

"Sasu...." He cut her off, crashing his warm lips with hers. He licked her lower lip, begging for entering her mouth. She gave it to him, letting him to explore her mouth.

**His gentle voice....**

**His soft kisses.....**

**His soft fingers......**

**It's impossible that he doesn't love me....**

**His love has flow in to all my body.**

He started kissing her inner thigh. One of his hand was behind her head and the other was holding her knee, spreading her leg so he can kissing her inner thigh.

"I want to give you my mark again, but now I'll make sure to give it to all over your body. You just permitted to be felt by me...only me." He said, licking her inner thigh.

Sakura flustered, her mouth slightly opened.

**WHAAAAA.....**

"Sasuke...." Her face redder.

"I'll not set you free until morning." He spoke teasingly, smirking.

**PLEASE REVIEW ^0^V**

Thanks to :

iheartSungMin : yes they were thinking different think at the last chapter...so can you guess which food that made her allergic, niyamono or 10 kinds of wheat? ^___^v have you ever read the manga of this story?

aya akkaime : sorry if Naruto is OOC in this story...I can't helped it T0T

My other wishes are: I want to be rich like Sasuke and I want you to review this chapter too (wink) ^___^v

nassima123 : allergic is a disease caused by your sensitiveness with something. T-T

SASUKEGURL : because that is the main plot...how a young married couple struggle with their marriage in young age....Sasuke has turned to 17 at chapter 6...

RikaaKiwi : yes Naruto is little bad but he didn't mean something evil...^0^v

miminame : Thank you ^___^v

innocent blusher : Arigatou ^__^v

Truly Deceived : Thanks a lot ^___^v

whatever93 : the sex? No they didn't...mwahahaha ^___^v


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

will I must continue this story or not? please tell me. if you all don't want me to continue this story, I will gladly to delete it. cause I'm tired with all the flames I got through review (i already deleted) and My Private Messages.

Actually I don't mind to receive critics but please** don't use harsh and meanie words.**

**Cause you know what, I don't get anything by writing any fanfics, no profit, no money, no royalty and not even a popularity. So I think all of you who don't like me or my stories are not have the right to flame me in such a harsh words. **

**I wrote all my stories just for the sake of my own pleasure and people who like it.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T REVIEW!**

THANKS


	10. Chapter 9

**UCHIHA'S BRIDE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE PLOT FROM THE BRIDE IS 16 BY RYU YUUHI**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T REVIEW OR PMs ME!!!**

* * *

**Bold words are Sakura's inner.**

_Italic words are Sasuke's inner_.

* * *

**With Sakura & Ino**

After the school was end, Sakura and Ino sat on the bench in school's park area, waiting for the driver to pick up Sakura. Sakura was looked so gloomy today.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Any problem? Tell me, maybe I can help you out." Ino asked her best friend with concern in her tone.

Sakura sighed as a response before answered the question.

"This morning, someone sent me this." Sakura said sadly, giving a big brown envelope to Ino.

Ino opened it and was surprised by the contents of the envelope.

"What's these?"Ino slightly shouted in reflex.

It was a bunch of photographs of beautiful and sexy women.

"List of Sasuke's ex-girlfriends!!?" Ino read the message that was sent with the photographs.

"Even, there are details about how long their relationship and all the women's biography." Sakura told, directing her head to the ground.

"Manager, waitress, hostess...? They're all so pretty." Ino said as she read the biography of each woman.

"I don't know who sent these to me."

"Maybe one of his fan girls. Or maybe....Sasuke's affair." Ino tried to predict, tapping her chin slowly.

Sakura gulped and sweat dropped, feeling anxious about what Ino said.

"But, you're still not have sex yet with him, right? Sasuke is so popular, this could a big problem." Ino told her.

Sakura blushed slightly by the word 'sex'.

"Bu...but I heard it's hurt to do it for the first time." Sakura said lowly almost like a whisper, her cheeks showed a slightest hint of blush.

"It's only gonna hurt at the first time, after that you will enjoy it. Moreover, Sasuke is a gentleman, I believe he will not hurt you in the process." Ino advised in a tone like an expert of sex. "Here take these." Ino took out a bunch magazines from her bag, giving it to Sakura.

"What's these?" Sakura took the magazines and then read the title.

**Sex Problem (Question & Answer)**

Sakura was sweat dropped when she read the title.

"Read these! Ganbatte ne!" Ino said with mischievous grin on her face, patting Sakura's shoulder.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled, feeling her heart being moved by her best friend's concern to her.

* * *

On the way home, Sakura was contemplating hardly whether to tell Sasuke or not about the envelope she received this morning. She was thinking about it over and over, and after almost one hour thought about it, she decided to talk about it with Sasuke. So, she text-ed him :

There is something I want to talk with you. Can you go home tonight?

Not long after she sent the message, she received his reply :

Sorry. I can't go home yet.

**Uugh..he still busy with his work.**

* * *

**At Uchiha Mansion**

Sakura was in her and Sasuke's bedroom, reading the magazines which Ino gave to her.

"Ah, this is it! Exercise for vagina....If do this exercise then it will not be hurt for doing it the first time....Hmm..wakatta."

Sakura began to do the exercise just exactly like the pictures that were showed in the magazine. It was more like a stretching exercise.

As she was doing the exercise, her mind wandered to all the photos of Sasuke's ex-girlfriends.

**All that women, they must be had sex with Sasuke back then... but I'll not gonna lose to them!!**

Sakura was too busy to feel somebody's presence who just had entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke chuckled as he watched his wife with amazed stare, standing behind her with folded arm in front of his chest.

"Sa...Sasuke!" She stuttered as she startled by his deep voice. "No..nothing, it's nothing. Why are you in here? You said you couldn't go home yet." Sakura said as she hid all the magazines slowly under the bed when Sasuke was approaching the wardrobe to take a new one of suit clothes, so his back was on her.

"I received a party invitation for tonight, so I think I must tag you along with me to the party." Sasuke answered her as he opened his coat and loosen his tie. "We rarely go together and beside there is something you want to talk about, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

**He is so busy but yet he still want to spare his busy times for me..Sasuke..**

* * *

**In Sasuke's Car, On The Way To The Party**

"Send it to Osaka. Yes and then....(Bla bla bla bla bla and bla bla bla bla.)"

Sasuke was talking on his cellphone since he got into the car. He was looked very busy. His right hand was holding a cellphone to his ear and his left hand was typing non-stoply on his laptop which was placed on his lap. Looking how busy her husband was, Sakura postponed her desire to tell him about the envelope she got.

**He really is busy. I will talk about it later then.**

* * *

**At The Party**

When the two of them were walking into the ballroom where the party was held, all of the people's stares were on them swiftly. Sasuke was wearing a black suit and Sakura was wearing a strapless white gown that reached her mid thighs.

Like always the guests began their sweet talk and smiled, but all of it were only a fake.

"Sasuke san, your wife is so beautiful. I heard about your announcement, you introduced her on your birthday party. She is so young but yet look so elegant. I want my daughter to be like her." A woman who was one of the guests spoke to them, smiling fakely.

It made Sasuke almost sneered at the woman but he masked it perfectly with his stoic face.

"No, you are wrong.." Sakura said, feeling uneasy with all the compliments.

"Sasuke, I want to go to the toilet." Sakura excused herself from Sasuke, walking to the toilet.

After re-freshen herself on the toilet, she walked back to the party, looking for Sasuke.

But suddenly...

"KYAA...!!"

A man was hugging her from behind, lingering his hands around her shoulders.

"Sakura chan, you're coming here too!" The man said as he laugh happily.

Sakura didn't need to look at him to tell who he was. She could recognize him from his loud voice, he was Naruto, her best friend.

"Na..Naruto!?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. Surprise to see me here?" Naruto grinned sheepishly, never letting go his hug on her.

**Oh I forgot, Naruto is a CEO too. Not strange if he was invited to this party too.**

All the guests who were watching Sakura and Naruto were began to gossip to each other.

"He is The CEO of Uzumaki Corp. right?" One of the guest said.

"Yes, he is very famous in IT. And he is handsome too." Replied the other guest.

"But, what is he doing with Sasuke san's wife? They're looks very close, I wonder what kind of relationship that they have?" The other guest joined the conversation.

"They are looks like a lover."

* * *

**Back With Naruto And Sakura **

"But he is here too." Suddenly Naruto said, pouting like a child.

"Naruto kun, I need to go back to Sasuke now." Sakura said as she wriggled out of his embrace, walking and looking for her dear husband.

And it wasn't a hard thing to find her handsome husband. Sasuke was on the middle of the room, standing with a beautiful woman beside him. Sakura halted her pace to approach him, looking at the woman carefully. Her face was so familiar for Sakura.

**Who is that woman? Wait... I think I have seen her before...**

Sakura took a few step ahead, not too close to be realized by Sasuke, but close enough to hear their talk.

"Sasuke kun, The CEO of Osaka Group praised your work recently, right? Congratulation." The woman who was standing beside Sasuke said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't trust him." Sasuke replied, his face was emotionless and cold.

**She touched him intimately, why?**

**Stop that!**

Sakura said as she watched the proximity between Sasuke and that woman. Sakura's hand clenched in attempt to suppress her anger.

"Sakura?" Naruto said quite loud, approaching her from behind.

His loud call made Sasuke turned his head aside only to find his wife and Naruto were standing side by side. On a swift move, Sasuke was in front of them, grabbing Sakura's shoulders rather roughly and pushing her to his side.

"What do you want with **My Wife**?" Sasuke asked in anger, emphasizing the words 'My Wife'.

"Sasuke..." Sakura was struggled for words.

"You're coming too." Naruto said in calm tone.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Sasuke replied in cold tone as he regained his composure.

"Who is that woman? Is there any special relationship between you and her?" Naruto said in mocking tone as he saw the woman approached them.

"Sakura, I want to introduce you to her. She is The Head of Marketing in Uchiha Corp. She has been working for almost five years." Sasuke introduced the woman to Sakura.

The woman was now standing in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kamijo Rika." The woman smiled to Sakura. Now Sakura got a better look on the woman cause she was standing right in front of her and Sasuke, so immediately she recognized who she was.

**I know her. She is one of Sasuke's ex-girlfriends. Her photo is one of the photos I've got.**

This realization made her heart pounded rapidly because of jealousy.

"Nice to meet you. I..I'm Sakura."

"Hey, Sasuke kun, congratulation you have a beautiful young wife." Rika said, smiling to Sasuke.

**She looks so mature and very beautiful. Not like me..**

Sakura tightened her fist as she watched Rika talked to Sasuke.

After a while doing chit chat with Sasuke, Rika excused herself from them.

"Sorry Sasuke kun, Sakura, I need to go now. See you next time." Rika said, walking away from them. After Rika had retreated from them, Naruto walked and stood right in front of Sasuke, leaning down his head so his lips was merely an inch with Sasuke's left ear.

"Is she really just only your employee?" Naruto whispered in serious tone.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise for a second before he changed it swiftly into the emotionless onyx eyes like always.

"Now, she is only just my employee." Sasuke replied in very calm tone.

**But why..why is he still that close to her? Is that really just because of work?**

The more she thought about it, the more her heart felt hurt because all the conclusions that she made by herself.

"You looks so pale." Sasuke said, noticing his wife's paler face. "Are you sick? I'll take a car and drive you home. You need to rest." Sasuke said in worry, holding his wife's shoulders to steady her, because she was looked she was going to faint in any seconds.

"No, I'm fine." Sakura said as she tried to scoot away from him.

Sasuke turned his body around to face Naruto, he was seething in anger.

"...You. Investigate someone else's past, is your hobby huh?" Sasuke said in anger.

"I will kill any man who makes Sakura sad." Naruto warned Sasuke firmly, no a slightest hint of fear was showed in his voice.

Naruto earned a chuckled from Sasuke as a replied.

"Your worriness is not necessary at all." Sasuke spoke coldly.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke said as he turned his body back to see Sakura but found her nowhere in his sight. Obviously, Sakura had walked away when he and Naruto were engaged in their verbal fight. Sasuke rushed outside immediately, approaching his car at the parking lot.

"Do you see Sakura?" Sasuke asked his driver.

"No, Uchiha sama. I don't see her." The driver answered.

"She...Where is she going?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, worriness rushed to his heart.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking alone on the night street, passing another pedestrians which most of them were a lover couples. She walked slowly on the straight road as her mind wandered around about Sasuke and his ex.

**That woman knows about Sasuke that I don't know. I'm sure in the past she had sex with Sasuke too. Not just that woman, there so many other beautiful women who were his ex-girlfriends. I'm just a kid in compared with them. I even afraid to have sex with Sasuke, my own husband. All of his ex-girlfriends are so pretty, how if he feels boring with me..**

Her eyes began watery and she fought hardly to not let a single tear rolled down from her eyes.

**No...I don't like that...**

She started crying although she had fought it with all her efforts. She stopped her walk, standing in the middle of the road and crying quietly.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, lingering one hand around her shoulders from behind.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise because of his sudden presence.

"You...you're....gone away....without telling me anything. Do you know.....how much you...made me worry!?" Sasuke said out of breath. His breath was so heavy, panting hardly.

"Sasuke.."

**Did he run to find me?**

Sakura faced him eyes to eyes. And suddenly she pouted and began to cry louder like a child. Sasuke was dumbfounded and sweat dropped by her act.

"She is you ex right?" Sakura asked as she sobbed. "This morning, someone sent a list of your ex-girlfriend complete with their photos.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Why you didn't tell me right away about this!?" Sasuke asked.

"You were too busy, I don't want to bother you." Sakura answered.

"That's probably just someone who don't like our marriage. Just ignore it." Sasuke stated in demanding tone, letting out a big sigh.

"I CANT!!" Sakura shouted, grabbing his front shirt with her two delicate hands.

"Because they are your ex-girlfriends. I...I....I'm afraid to have sex with you...I know they must be ever had sex with you. I'm your wife but I can't do it...I'm so useless..I want to have sex with Sasuke...." Sakura said as she cried again, earning a surprise look from Sasuke.

Sakura turned her back on him, feeling embarrassed by her own words. Her face redder because of cry and embarrassment.

Then, Sasuke lingered one of his hand again around her shoulders from behind and his other hand was holding her hand.

"It's okay if you can't have sex with me. It's okay, you don't need to worry about it." Sasuke whispered on her ear.

**Sasuke...?**

Their action had gained attention from all the pedestrians, and Naruto was one of them. Naruto followed Sasuke before, and now he was standing not far away from Sasuke and Sakura. Watched them with a broken heart.

"As long as you always stand by my side. Hug you like this then kiss you like this..." Sasuke said, kissing her on the lips slightly. "I'm happy only with that. Your presence has warmed my cold heart." Sasuke continued his words as he kissed her forehead. Sakura tried to face away from his lips, but Sasuke cupped her chin between his index finger and his thumb, so it prevented her to do so.

"Sasuke..."

"You! You made me saying something so embarrassing like that." Sasuke cut her off, freeing his hug on her and facing sideways. He was slightly blushed but tried to mask it.

**Sasuke.**

Looking his embarrassed face, Sakura realized that he was honest with what he said earlier. Her eyes softened. She hugged him abruptly, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I'm really happy...I want to hug you like this too forever...." Sakura said against his chest, blushing inwardly. Sasuke's eyes widen by her words.

"Hug me..." Sakura demanded as she tightened her hug on him

**TBC...**


End file.
